Pleasent Misery
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: What was Oliver Wood's first years at Hogwarts like? And WHY besides the obvious do Marcus and Oliver hate each other so much? Well Tara Rose is here to tell you the first years of Hogwarts for Oliver in her memories.on PERM HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Pleasant Misery: The Beginning  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters I am just merely borrowing them ^_^  
  
Notes: Hope you like this story…Now for my modo!  
  
~~~A friend is one who comes to you when all others leave.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
1 The Beginning  
  
*Tara Rose's Point of View*  
  
Oliver Wood, the Quidditch crazed teen, the keeper and captain for Gryffindor. The one boy that could break a girl's heart and not even know it. Oliver Wood…yes…Oliver my true friend.  
  
I've known Oliver since I was a small girl even before we went to Hogwarts. He and I were real chums, the best of friends. Heck we use to have baths together! Well of course that changed over the years….I mean little girls and boys can be tolerated but 7 years olds…nuh uh.  
  
Not only that but my feelings towards him changed too. I no longer looked at him as a brother but as a well…I wanted him to be more. OK so Oliver and I were close. We would even tell each other our deepest darkest secrets.  
  
I guess you could consider us best friends…well we use to be at least. That was all before Hogwarts. At Hogwarts it all changed It all started the day I got the letter….  
  
I ran down the street with the paper grasped tightly in my hand, pulling my sweatshirt as my mother had told me to, the whole while. I panted slightly and turned the corner and ran up the lawn and to the door. I reached my slim hands into my skirt pocket and got the silver key out and inserted it into the hole.  
  
As I ran past the kitchen and up the stairs I mumbled a fast, "Hi!" to my god parents. 2 steps at a time it only took me a few seconds to reach the top. I pounded on the oak door and rolled my eyes at the-CAUTION: Highly dangerous animal contained inside- sign. I paused for a second before pounding again, "Open up!"  
  
My patients gave up and I turned the doorknob and slammed the door open. I blushed as I saw that Oliver only had a pair of shorts on and was just pulling them up. He obviously had just gotten up. HE yawned and looked at me his sleepy glazed eyes. 'Woh.' Ok I admit for a new 12 year old he was ok…well VERY ok looking.  
  
He smirked and stretched his arms above his head, "Hey Tara. What are you doing here so early?" he yawned and looked at his alarm, "It's only 7 o'clock. You're usually sleeping right about now."  
  
I put my right hand on my hip and smacked him lightly with the other, "Yeah I could say the same for you lazy butt. Now get dressed we got some talking to do."  
  
He groaned as he dug through his drawers, "Another 'talk.' How many have we had this week? 5, 6? Oh wait that's right 7! That's an all time record! Besides…what was up with you walking in on me? You've been doing that a lot lately."  
  
I turned around and looked out the window and sighed, "Oliver you're too serious."  
  
He chuckled and tousled my now frizzy hair, "And you're too charming. SO what did ou want to 'talk' about." He plopped down onto his bed and stretched his legs nudging me in the leg.  
  
I looked down at the letter again and held it out to him. "Read this."  
  
HE grabbed it to me and read the opening line, "Dear Ms. Tara Rose, We are pleased to inform you that you have….What is this?"  
  
I sat down next to him, "Read it." He scanned over the rest of the letter and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hogwarts? You got into Hogwarts?" I nodded meekly and looked at him and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I…well. No." I nodded to myself, 'That settles it.'  
  
"I'm not going." His eyes bugged out and he grabbed my shoulders, dropping the letter.  
  
"What do you mean? You have to!" I pushed his hands of my shoulders, "No. If you're not than neither than I."  
  
He blinked, "What? But why?"  
  
"You're my best friend Oliver." I stated stressing the word best.  
  
He seemed more confused, "But that doesn't matter."  
  
I blinked the angry tears from my eyes, "Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"NO it doesn't!" I giggled as we started our all-famous wrestling matches.  
  
I pinned him with one arm behind his back, "Yes. It DOES."  
  
He laughed and rolled over and flipped me, "No it doesn't!"  
  
I'd say in the middle of his next pin the door opened. I looked up from the tangled mess we were in at his mother and attempted to wave, "Hi Mrs. Wood!"  
  
She laughed lightly and walked in. She went past us and set the pile of clean clothes on the dresser and turned to us. Her husband walked in the door and stood by her.  
  
Oliver pulled away from my pin and stood up as he noticed the serious look on their faces, "What's up?"  
  
They smiled at each other, as I had seen my mother and father do many times before. It was one of those moments. A im-so-proud moment. Mrs. Wood pulled a nicely folded piece of paper from her apron. I smiled in glee as I realized it was Oliver's letter.  
  
"Oliver, dear. We have something for you."  
  
It didn't take another word. Oliver grabbed the letter out of his mother's hands. He ripped it open and scanned it with his eyes.  
  
I noticed the sparkle that began to form in his eyes.  
  
He looked up at his parents before turning to me, "Well, looks like we got some packing to do. WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"  
  
He picked me up and swung me around in a circle. His parents held hands and smiled at us proudly. 'Yes we're going to Hogwarts. We're going to Hogwarts Oliver. We're going to Hogwarts.'  
  
~~~~~END  
  
Well that was it for this chapter! So what did you think? *laughs and points to review button* Go ahead and review! I'll be looking forward to it! *waves* Bye!  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com 


	2. Oliver!

Pleasant Misery: Oliver!?  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had the guts to say I owned the Harry Potter characters but I don't! Really I don't! Really! Don't sue.  
  
Notes: Hope you liked the first chappie! The a/n is at the bottom. Now for my modo!  
  
~~~A friend is one who comes to you when all others leave.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
1 Oliver!?  
  
*3rd Person Point of View*  
  
Oliver snorted and looked at his mom and Tara over his shoulder, "So Hogwarts ay? What exactly is so special about Hogwarts?"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes and jumped up on her tippy toes and stretched her arms above her head and tried to grab the plate, "Ugghh…Hogwarts is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry…. *groan* I hate being short." Oliver bit into his apple and grabbed the plate as if it was nothing and handed it to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you've already said that. But I mean what's so special about it." Oliver yawned and leaned back in the chair. Tara looked at the plate and than to Oliver, plate Oliver, plate Oliver, her anger growing.  
  
Mrs. Wood patted her gently on the arm and took the plate from her before turning back to her son, "Honey Hogwarts is a wonderful school. The teachers and the headmaster, Dumbledore, have always been the best of the best. Why most of the wizards of our days went to Hogwarts. I went there myself. Now why are you being so negative? Earlier you were fine with it."  
  
Oliver sniffed, "Yeah well I've had time to think about it and…I don't feel like going anymore."  
  
Tara sat down next to him and grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. When she saw she had his attention she started talking, "Oliver…please. I want to go to Hogwarts. My parents want me to too. Oliver…I won't go if you don't. I don't want you to go if you don't but I really think we should."  
  
Oliver unlocked eyes with his best friend and took another bite of his apple. They all sat in silence for a few moments. Mrs. Wood cleared her throat, "Oliver dear could you help me set the table?" She smiled sweetly, "Will you be staying for dinner sweetie?"  
  
Tara nodded and stood up and wiped her clammy hands on her skirt, "I have to go home. My mum is probably wondering where I am. I've been here all day."  
  
Mrs. Wood smiled and nudged Oliver, "You walk her home dear."  
  
"Oh come on it's not like she doesn't know the way…Ouch!" Oliver rubbed his head and put his apple down and started towards the door, grumbling, "Fine. I'll be back. Better have dinner done by the time I get back."  
  
Mrs. Wood smiled to herself, "You and your father…*sigh*."  
  
Oliver shut the door behind them and yawned. Tara pulled her sleeves down and started walking faster. Oliver raised his eyebrow in confusion but ran to catch up with her. "Hey what's the matter?" Oliver walked fast next to her and turned around and walked backwards. Tara ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Oliver stopped and grabbed her arm, "Hey answer me! I was talking to you." He said in mock anger.  
  
She stopped walking and turned to him and glared, "Oliver I'm scared too. I don't want to leave either, but I am. My mum told me a long time ago that I was her only hope. We're kinda broke. But if I get to Hogwarts and take my stuff seriously I'll get a good job and get paid. They need my support. How do you think your mother feels? Hmm…She probably has been waiting for this moment since the day you were born."  
  
Oliver let go of her arm and looked at her, his face dangerously close, red with anger, "I'm NOT scared. And you need to drop it. It's MY decision!"  
  
She gulped and backed up a little, "Oliver you don't have to lie to me. And don't tell me you're not lying. I've known you for quite a long time and I can tell when you're lying." She stepped and backed up a little more, "Oliver please stop it. I don't like seeing you angry. It scares me."  
  
Oliver just shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, "We better get going. Your parents are waiting." Tara opened her mouth but Oliver just started walking slowly, "Forget it. Please just drop it."  
  
Tara shut her mouth and started walking beside him. As they almost reached her house she attempted to talk to him again, "Oliver…I…"  
  
Oliver just waved her off and kept silent. When they reached her door he looked at her, "Well I have to go now."  
  
She looked at him sadly, "You aren't still mad are you? Look, I'm really sorry. It's just I really want you to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Goodnight. Tara." Oliver turned around and walked down the driveway, "I'll see ya later."  
  
Tara watched him walk away. She creased her eyebrows together. AS he was out of hearing distance, "Oliver. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to…"  
  
She looked behind her as she heard the door open. He father stood there smiling her mother right behind him, "Welcome home dear. We were worried Oliver had tied you up and wasn't going to let you come home. You've been gone all day." Tara smiled at them and shook her head.  
  
They stepped aside and let her in. She walked past them and to the stairs, intending on going to her room.  
  
"Angel aren't you going to eat?" Tara stopped and looked back at her mother.  
  
"I'm not hungry mum. I had a big lunch at Oliver's." Her mother looked skeptic but nodded. Tara walked up the rest of the way, "G'night."  
  
Her parents said goodnight and she walked upstairs and into her room. As she lay down on her stomach she realized how hungry she was. In fact she hadn't even eaten the lunch Mrs. Wood had made. But at that moment Tara didn't feel her nervous and worried stomach would be able to hold it down. 'Oliver…'  
  
~~~~~END  
  
Thanks for the review! Juvenus you especially! *winks* I mean you fit me in your busy schedule! *whistles* All that writing on the next chapter I mean…lol. Well hope you all liked this chapter. I got major inspiration after watching 'Not Another Teen Movie,' 'Prince for A Day,' and 'White Wolves II: Legend of the Wild.' Great movies! Well gotta go work on my other fanficcies!  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com 


	3. Nightmare Jog

Pleasant Misery: Nightmare Jog  
  
Chapter: 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Oliver! I no own Oliver family! I no own Hagrid! I no own Dumbledore! I no own any Harry Potter characters but I do own Tara and her family!  
  
Notes: Well the first few chapters were ok but I admit they were a little sketchy. So here's another chapter oh yes and the a/n is at the bottom.  
  
~~~A friend is one who comes to you when all others leave.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
1 Nightmare Jog  
  
*3rd Person Point of View*  
  
Tara moaned and rolled over in her bed. Her nightmare torturing her psyche. "No…No…"  
  
She stood in a corner watching Oliver whisper in his girlfriend's ear. She laughed and kissed him on the lips, "You're so funny Oliver!" Oliver smiled and hugged her.  
  
Tara cried out, "Oliver! Help me!" She screamed as the darkness swallowed her body. He looked at her and smirked, "Sorry. Do I know you?"  
  
Tara sat up panting the sweat pouring down her body, making her pajamas stick to her body tightly. She laid back down slowly as her dizziness flared up proving her no-dinner thing a horrible thing to do.  
  
She wiped the sweat of her forehead and tried to get back to sleep. But the dream haunted her. "'Sorry. Do I know you?' What the heck was that about?" She sat up again feeling a little better. Looking at her alarm clock she groaned, "I'm never going to get back to sleep. 4 o'clock? Damn…I have to be up at 6." She ran her fingers through her bangs and got out of bed and slipped her slippers on. "Might as well get dressed and go for a jog or somethin." She thought out loud to herself as she got dressed and tied her shoes up, "I can't believe I'm already going to Diagon Alley."  
  
She wrote a quick note and taped it on her door and tip toed out the door and ran out to the sidewalk.  
  
Five minutes later she stopped and realized she had unconsciously gone to Oliver's. She stopped and leaned against his mailbox, which had never been used except for the occasional letters there Muggle friends sent, most were by owl though.  
  
Sighing she looked up at Oliver's window. 'Why does this have to happen? Stupid Hogwarts. We haven't fought since we were little and that was because of a frog. If we had never gotten those bloody papers….ha! Bloody papers are tearing us apart! Bloody papers!'  
  
She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and stretched her arms above her head. "Why do I care so much about some stupid little fight? It's not like we aren't going to get over it." Yet her mind taunted her, 'Are you so sure? These last few fights have changed your friendship.'  
  
She shivered slightly as a light breeze sped by or could it have been the fright in her mind. Ever since her last birthday everything had been a little tense between them. For her birthday he had given her a hug and a bag of Bertie Bots. It had hurt her a little but she didn't know why. She had never really acted all mushy and sad around him.  
  
They were more than best friends they were 'boys.' She didn't mind, after all she use to be such a tomboy she had even looked like a boy. The whole mushroom cut and everything. But Oliver hadn't seemed to notice that she wasn't like that anymore. Her body couldn't handle the 'ruff' play, and her feelings could be hurt more easily. Her mother had said it was cause she was growing up and 'changing.' But Tara wasn't about to go and tell Oliver that. He would be all fussy and gentle with her, and she didn't want him acting any different towards her.  
  
Tara shook her head and looked at the bewitched watch her mother had given her. The famous headmaster Dumbledore held up a sign that had moving numbers on it. She rolled her eyes and tapped Dumbledore, "What time is it?" Dumbledore stopped the numbers: 5:00 am. "WHAT?! I was here for a bloody hour? NO way!"  
  
She turned around and ran back to her house, "Mum is going to have my head!"  
  
Oliver looked at his alarm clock angrily and sleepily, "Why do I have to…oh wait never mind." He shut his alarm off and got out of bed. He had set his alarm to 5 so he could get a shower in before he and his mum went to Diagon Alley for supplies. The night before he had finally made his mind up and decided that Hogwarts didn't sound half bad. AS Oliver rubbed the sleep out of eyes and woke himself up he thought about how much he was going to miss home. " *Sigh* Oh well."  
  
Oliver got into the shower totally unaware of his friends past thoughts. Also unaware of the trouble that lay ahead for that day…in Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~END  
  
I bet you can guess what's gonna happen now!…Or not. Well I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. But it sure would be nice If I had reviews for inspiration! LoL…Well Review and stay tuned for more DRAMA!  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com 


	4. The Portkey

Pleasant Misery: The Portkey  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: Oliver is too sweet and handsome and sexy to be owned by me so I don't claim him. The mighty J.K. Rowling owns Oliver and any other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story.  
  
Notes: Well hope you liked the first few chapters. I would've updated sooner but I had NO inspiration.  
  
~~~A friend is one who comes to you when all others leave.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
1 The Portkey  
  
*3rd Person Point of View*  
  
"If I could only hear….Oh baby, honey…Oh come on sweetheart…" Oliver hummed the rest of the song as he brushed his teeth and pulled his shirt on. He spun around and grabbed the pants he had laid out on his bed and zipped them on. Just as he finished putting on his shoes he heard the buzz of his mother's wand as she made breakfast.  
  
"Oliver dear! Better hurry we have to leave in a few minutes!" He ran down the stairs and ruffled his wet hair trying to make it look reasonable. "Oh there you are dear sit down and eat."  
  
He plopped down and bit into the buttered toast. He swatted at his mother's hand as she tried to smooth his hair down, "Mum stop it!"  
  
"Mum stop it!" Tara ducked under her mother's arms as she hugged her.  
  
"Oh but honey I'm just so proud!" Mrs. Rose wiped the tears for the fifth time that morning out of her eyes.  
  
Mr. Rose laughed and folded the paper under his arm, "Yes dear we're so happy that you got invited to attend Hogwarts." Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Mrs. Rose stopped dabbing at her eyes and got a strange look on her face but quickly smiled to cover it up, "Well we better get going the portkey leaves in a few moments. 30 minutes. But remember Diagon Alley is going to be packed with students. So we have to be a little early."  
  
Tara grumbled and pulled the Quidditch sweater, her father's of course, over her head. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
The whole family set out for the old abandoned house where the portkey was, across the street and through the humongous field of grass. Tara ran through it happily trying to catch the butterflies as she did. Her parents just smiled at her as if she were crazy.  
  
Just as they reached the edge of the field they noticed the other two groups of people close behind. Mrs. Rose smiled and waved at the Wood family and nodded to the other family. The Flint's, pureblooded wizards. They didn't exactly get along because of her father. Mr. Rose's father was a Muggle, making him a half blood.  
  
"Dear go on. You can go with Oliver. We don't mind." Mrs. Rose smiled and nodded at her daughter.  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I want to stay with you."  
  
Mrs. Rose gave her husband a concerned glance, "Alright. Let's go find the portkey then."  
  
Oliver looked at Tara as she crossed her arms and said something to her mother. His mom, he's not a who had still not given up on trying to flatten out his hair, smiled at her husband, "Dear you can leave if you wish. I know you don't like…well magic."  
  
Mr. Wood nodded and patted his son on the back, "You better hurry, your summer is over tomorrow. You have to be to the platform early."  
  
Oliver nodded to his dad, who turned around and headed back to the house. Magic was not part of Mr. Wood, both his parents were Muggles, the only link to magic was his wife and now his son, "See ya later dad!"  
  
As Mr. Wood passed by the Flint's, Mr. Flint plugged his nose and his wife laughed. Their son, Marcus, just grunted disapprovingly.  
  
As Tara crouched down and looked at what she believed was the portkey, she glanced over at the Flint's. She had never met their son, and had only met Mr. and Mrs. Flint at one of her mother's monthly wizard meetings.  
  
"Bloody gits. Mr. Wood is a wonderful man. Just cause he's not a wizard…*Bleah* Purebloods. Gotta be one of HIS followers."  
  
"Now, now don't be judging a book by its cover."  
  
"When the book is called: Pureblooded Gits From the Underworld, do I have the right then?" Tara snarled at her father and grabbed the old tennis shoe; "THEY judge a book by its cover. Mr. Wood is a wonderful person but they despise him because he isn't a wizard." She tossed the shoe at her laughing father.  
  
He caught it and looked at the bottom of it, he raised his voice, "Honey Tara found the portkey!"  
  
Mrs. Rose's bright face stuck out form around the corner of the house, "Oh that's wonderful. I'll get the others."  
  
Tara looked at her mother amazed as she walked towards the Flint's, "Mum! Don't they might bite your hand off or something!" At this Mr. Rose started laughing yet again.  
  
"They are a little strange but don't worry your mum can handle them." Mrs. Wood said as she walked up to them her arms folded behind her back, Oliver following her quietly. As they came to a stop in front of the two, Oliver looked at Tara. He kept a hard face and didn't show any sign that he had forgiven her.  
  
Tara's face hardened, 'Jerk. I would think he would be over it by now.' As Mrs. Rose walked up next to her, the Flint's grunting and dragging their gorilla self's (AN: that was in Tara's thoughts and sorry to any who like Marcus and his family) along, the portkey started glowing. Mr. Rose held it out and touched his hand to it, followed by Mrs. Rose, then Mrs. Wood, then a snarling Mr. and Mrs. Flint, then their son, and then Oliver and Tara. Tara pulled her hand away as it touched Oliver's. Her skin felt as if it was burning.  
  
"Dear come on your better hurry its going to transport us any moment." Tara slowly put her hand back onto the shoelace, reluctantly, as her mother had ordered. Just before she felt herself be transported she flinched.  
  
'This is so stupid. Why the hell are we still fighting. I mean he's going to Hogwarts and…oh forget it.' A slight buzz filled the air as they were transported to Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~END  
  
Yes yes I know it was short. But the next chappie will be MUCH longer. And as you can guess it will take place in Diagon Alley. Well I hope you like the story so far. Please review!  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	5. Diagon Alley Snag

Pleasant Misery: Diagon Alley Snag  
  
Chapter: 5/?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story so don't you be suing me!  
  
Notes: Well this next chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I really can't find any inspiration. But whatever it takes I'll try my best.  
  
~~~A friend is one who comes to you when all others leave.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
1 Diagon Alley Snag  
  
*Oliver's Point of View*  
  
The light buzz in my ears faded a few moments after. I looked around my surroundings expecting to see the field of grass and that old rickety house, but instead I saw the most wonderful sight in the world. It was filled with witches and wizards of all kinds. Children, adults, and tons of kids my age filtered through the stores. The Flint's walked away from us, passing me in the process. Marcus hit shoulders with me, rather ROUGHLY.  
  
I felt my mother's hand pull me back by my collar, "Oliver darling why don't we get started. And we will have NONE of that."  
  
I rolled my shoulders back shaking her hand off in the process, "Yeah ok."  
  
Mr. Rose and Mrs. Rose, whom I had just noticed, were talking in hushed angry voices off to the side by the pub wall. Tara, who looked very bored, had her arms crossed over her chest, and was at least five meters away from her parents. I raised my eyebrow as she loked at me and yawned.  
  
She scowled and turned back to looking at her parents. 'Why is she acting so strange? I mean are we fighting? We don't have anything to be fighting about. Sure I yelled at her last night but I mean we yell at each other all the time. And I didn't even mean it. Well…ok I did. But she needs to back off. I need to make decisions for myself, if I'm going to make it in the world I can't have my mum and some little girl telling me what to do.'  
  
"OLIVER!" I jumped a foot high. I gulped a little and looked at the little woman who had birthed me and put up with me al these years.  
  
"Ye…yes mother?" She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I've been trying to get you attention for at least three minutes? What is the matter with you Oliver? You can't be going off into dreamland at Hogwarts! You're liable to hex yourself!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to looking at the feuding couple.  
  
"What do you think is the matter?" I nodded to them and my mother looked over.  
  
"Oh Oliver I don't know. But we have to start getting your stuff." I made a face and shrugged.  
  
"Ok." Just then Mr. Rose raised his voice.  
  
"But we have to take her shopping for her stuff! Can't THAT wait?" This time both my mother and me looked over. Tara was standing a little closer and looked worried. Mrs. Rose held onto Mr. Rose's hand and said words to him in a light voice, making it so we couldn't hear.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! IT CAN WAIT! SOMEONE ELSE CAN!" I saw Mrs. Rose's face, and it didn't look too happy. Her cheeks were red, as they usually got when she was angry. She walked past her husband, my godfather, and walked towards us. Her eyes focused on my mother. As she got closer I saw Tara walk over to her father, slowly. Mr. Rose looked her in the eye and said something. I saw her face fall but she quickly returned it back to normal. She said something to him before walking over towards us too.  
  
Mrs. Rose reached us just as Tara came up behind her. She looked down at her feet as our mothers started talking.  
  
"I hate to ask you this but…do you think maybe you could take Tara around and get her supplies for her. Michel and I have to go attend to a few things."  
  
My mother smiled affectionately, "I don't mind at all. Tara is welcome to come with us."  
  
Mrs. Rose sighed in relief, "Thank you." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small bag, that jingled slightly, "Here's the money. And thank you again. Do you mind bringing her home also? I don't think we'll be back in time."  
  
"Oh why sure. I'll bring her to my house and when you are ready for her to come home just give us a ring!" I rolled my eyes at my mum's pun. Of course a ring meant Mrs. Rose sending a spark from her wand. (AN: I know….I know stupid)  
  
"OH thank you!" I saw my mom's breathless face as Mrs. Rose barreled into her and hugged her. I heard Mr. Rose grumble something as he walked up to us.  
  
He stopped right next to Tara and put his hand on her shoulder, "Pumpkin I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to…"  
  
"Don't worry pops. I'm fine. But you'll take me to the platform tomorrow right?" She looked up at her dad questionably.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss that for the world!" They hugged for a minute before Mr. Rose pulled away and grabbed Mrs. Rose's hand and pulled her away from my mother, whose face had become slightly blue. "We have to be going now."  
  
I tilted my head to the side and watched them run down the street and into an alley. Weird family…  
  
*3rd Person Point of View*  
  
"Ok now we don't have all day. Let's get going!" Mrs. Wood grabbed the two other's hands and started towards the nearest shop. The Spells and Spell Books Shop. As they entered the shop Mrs. Wood held out her hand, "Give me your lists!"  
  
They obliged fast as they saw the look on her face. She was on a mission and she wasn't going to stop until she dropped.  
  
½ An Hour Later…  
  
"OK and one more to go then were off to get you your owls!" Mrs. Wood tossed the two books she had just picked up at them.  
  
Tara's eyes widened as she attempted to balance the tower of books in her right arm and catch the book with her left. She made a distressed small scream as the tower of books teetered. Oliver's hand shot out as one of them fell. In the process though his books dropped to the ground.  
  
Oliver laughed as they fell, "See what you did now?"  
  
Tara didn't say anything just took the book from him and bent down and helped him pick up his books. She handed him the last book, "Here. Sorry bout that."  
  
Oliver took the book form her, "Yeah whatever." They walked in silence towards his mother who was talking angrily with another woman.  
  
"I got it!" Mrs. Wood pulled the book out of the woman's hand.  
  
Oliver blushed, "Mum what are you doing?"  
  
Mrs. Wood looked over at her son, "This is the last book on the history of Hogwarts and I want YOU to read it."  
  
"Mum…" Oliver hung his head, "I don't need to!"  
  
The other woman scowled and ripped the book form Mrs. Wood, "There he said he doesn't want it!"  
  
Mrs. Wood attempted to grab it back but was unsuccessful as the woman ran off. Mrs. Wood looked at Oliver angrily, "Oliver can you not be so negative. Here you are and you know nothing about Hogwarts. I thought maybe if you read the book you would understand how privileged you are."  
  
"Mrs. Wood?" Tara said from behind the books, "Can we go pay for these? They're getting kind of heavy."  
  
Mrs. Wood gave up on scolding Oliver and started towards the cashier. "Come then."  
  
They paid for the books and set out for Eeylops Owl Emporium. As they entered they were bombarded with owl screeches and hoots. Tara stopped near the doorway and looked at the two owls in the large cage.  
  
"Aren't you the cutest?" Tara stuck her finger in the cage and the white and black owl pecked it affectionately. The other owl however fluttered it wings and went to the other side of the cage. It stared at her with its beady little eyes. It fluttered its black wings angrily again. Tara gulped and petted the other owl once more She pulled her hand out.  
  
"Doesn't seem to like you." A deep hoarse voice said from close by. Tara looked up and saw none other than Marcus Flint.  
  
"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
He smirked at her, "Why I'm here to get an owl. You?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"  
  
Marcus walked up next to the cage and looked at the black owl. He crouched down and looked it in the eye, "I think you're perfect for me." He stood back up and looked at the other owl, "That owl seems to like you. I can see why…" Tara scowled as Marcus smirked devilishly at her and looked her p and down.  
  
At that point Oliver came walking over. He stopped in between the two and looked at the owls and then to Marcus. He gave him a dirty look and than looked at Tara, "What are you doing talking to him?"  
  
Tara's face turned red in embarrassment, "I can talk to who I please, Oliver."  
  
"Why would you want to talk to HIM?" Tara narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But he's more polite than you." Oliver looked over at the smirking Marcus.  
  
"HIM polite? You have to be kidding me. He's the rudest person I know."  
  
"Well than you must not know yourself very well." Marcus chuckled.  
  
Tara just made an irritated face and walked over to the cashier, where Mrs. Wood was waiting for her.  
  
"SO have you picked it out?" Tara nodded to Mrs. Wood and pointed over to the cage by Marcus and Oliver.  
  
"Oh that black and white one?" Tara nodded again. Mrs. Wood told the cashier what they wanted before turning back to Tara, "Oliver has already picked out his so after they give us yours we can go to one last stop."  
  
The cashier started walking over to the cage Tara and Mrs. Wood followed.  
  
The cashier stopped by the cage, "This one?"  
  
"Yeah." Tara nodded and the cashier shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't buy it without its brother. I have orders not to sell her without her brother from the mother's owner." Tara's face fell.  
  
Marcus looked at Tara and then at the bird, "How about if I buy the brother and she buys the sister. We'll both be at Hogwarts so we can have the owl's put together."  
  
The cashier seemed to be debating with herself but slowly she smiled, "Ok. That sounds like a deal."  
  
Tara gaped at Marcus as the cashier; Marcus and Mrs. Wood walked to the main desk. 'Why is he being so nice?'  
  
Oliver sighed and attempted to talk to Tara, "Hey…look I'm...oh never mind."  
  
Tara almost smiled but stopped herself, 'Maybe he was trying to say he was sorry.'  
  
Oliver walked over to his mother, 'Maybe later.'  
  
Tara looked into the cage again, "Boys." The white and black owl hooted at her happily.  
  
As Mrs. Wood, Oliver, and Tara reached there last stop, Ollivanders, the stars had started coming out.  
  
Tara looked up at the sky, 'I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight. I wish I could succeed at Hogwarts.' (AN: It may sound stupid now but you'll understand it later)  
  
After many different wands Tara finally succeed in finding the perfect match. Unicorn hair, Redwood, 15 ½ inches long. And Oliver found his after the second try; (AN: don't laugh! I couldn't think of anything) 1 strand of Sphinx Hair, Oak, 14 ¼ inches long.  
  
As they walked out the door Mrs. Wood made a small sigh, "There now were all." She looked down at her watch, "But we have to scadadle! We're going to be late for the portkey!"  
  
As they rounded the corner Oliver looked at Tara, "Scadadle?" Tara shrugged. Just as the old tennis shoe started glowing they reached it. Making sure all their things were secure they reached out and touched it…..  
  
~~~~~END  
  
Ok people are you confused yet? LoL. Well I'll tell you this much, you will find out what Tara's parents did in a chapter in the future. Next chapter is about when they got home and what happens on the Platform.  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	6. Forgiving and Forgetting

Pleasant Misery: Forgiving and Forgetting Chapter: 6/? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story so don't you be suing me! Notes: Well this took WAY longer than I thought it would. I'm so sorry it took so long. I had a very bad case of writers block and bronchitis. ~~~Better are the blows of a friend than the false kisses of an enemy. ~~~ Thomas a Becket  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Forgiving and Forgetting  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "Oh dear we had so much fun today! Didn't we?" Mrs. Wood turned from her husband to the two children, with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. They unconsciously backed up. They mumbled to themselves, "Yeah sure." Before running off, dragging their stuff behind them, creating smoke trails behind them. Mr. Wood raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife, laughter in his voice, "What did you do to those kids?"  
  
Tara sat down on the soft carpet in the Wood's living room looking over all the stuff she had gotten that day. She looked up at Oliver, who coincidently had just looked at her. She smiled at him, blushing, he looked away. She smiled and reached in the owl cage. She pulled the small owl out and sat it on her lap. It amazingly just sat there and looked up at her strangely. She stroked its feathers lightly, "You're a cute little thing aren't you? What should I name you." "How about Gabber?" Tara looked up at Oliver, who instinctively pushed himself off the couch and sat down next to her. Hey reached over and stroked the birds feathers. His hand stopped on hers and rested there. He looked at her, "I'm sorry I've been so mean. Its just well I was confused and scared. Yeah scared. I didn't know what to think of Hogwarts. I mean what if I don't make any friends? What if I'm a total loser?" Tara grabbed his hand and laughed, "Since when did you want to make so many friends? Besides even if you're the biggest loser there, even if you were the ugliest, the most.." "Do you have a point? I haven't heard one yet." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Yes I do, you spoil sport! As I was saying.even if you were the most ugly person I would still be your friend. I don't care. Even if you hated me.. which I hope will never happen I will always be there for you. I'm your best friend Oliver." Tara looked misty eyed at him. "Hey didn't you say that the other day? I swear you did." Tara laughed and patted him on the back. "Yes I did. Hey stop that." Tara looked down at the bird who was hopping up and down and tweeting happily at them. Oliver laughed lightly and stuck his finger out and tapped the bird on the chin and it bit him affectionately, "You are cute." AS Oliver started to get up the bird hopped up on his shoulder and bit him gently on the ear, "Hey what was that for?" The small black and white bird hopped over to Tara and perched on her shoulder and looked at him and tweeted. "Strange." Tara looked at Oliver and smiled, "So Gabber ay? Sounds kind of cute." She looked down at the owl, "How bout it? Gabber ok with you?!" It chirped joyfully. "Ok then Gabber it is!" "Hey Oliver..how about we look over this little book I just happened to pick up.." She smirked and pointed to the Hogwarts A History book. Oliver gaped.  
  
½ an Hour Later. "I'd say your more of a Ravenclaw." Tara laughed as Oliver looked at the pictures of the Quidditch and mumbled about how she belonged in Ravenclaw. "So Oliver I'm guessing since your dad isn't a wizard and your mum isn't into sports you don't know about Quidditch that much." She laughed and pointed to the picture of the seeker. "Ehhh.I know a little bit. You know from when my gramps came over for the holidays. I know the basic rules of the game and the positions." He mumbled and flipped the page again. "Keeper..hmmm." "You know maybe if you wait a few years like until our second year you can be on the Quidditch team. I mean you seem like the type that would be..Oliver are you even listening to me?" She sat there for a few more minutes before whapping him on the head with a fist. He just brushed her hand away and went back to reading the book. She looked at the small bird in the cage and shook her head, "He sure is asking for it isn't he Gabby?" The owl tweeted a little but looked behind her. "Dear, perhaps we should take you home, you have a key right? Well we'll wait with you." Mr. Wood said as he crossed the living room. Tara sighed and began gathering her stuff together. Oliver made a small cry as she took the book from him. "DAD! Didn't Mrs. Rose say she'd give us a ring?" Oliver said as he dove for the book as Tara held it higher above him and giggled. "Oh yes she did but Oliver dear its almost midnight. I'm sure she would want her to be home in bed by now." Mrs. Wood said as she collected the stuff and helped Tara put them in a large box Mr. Wood had gotten from the garage for them. "Now come on let's get going."  
  
Tara looked at the Wood's with a raised eyebrow and reached behind the loose board on the wall and pulled out a small silver key. She pt it in the key hole and turned the knob slowly. She opened the door and looked around before turning back to Mrs. Wood and picking up one end of the box, "Can you please help me?" Mrs. Wood nodded and followed her through the hallway and into the living room and then into another hallway. They reached a small door, and when I say small I mean small! It was about two inches tall and had a blue sign on it: You're Not Seriously Thinking About Coming In Here Are You? Tara put the box down and yawned before coughing out something so the Wood's couldn't understand. The sign on the door turned red and the words changed: Get Away Before I Make You! Tara blushed, "Stupid door.oh fine be that way! Pretty Princess Rose." Oliver coughed to cover up his laugh. Mrs. Wood shot him an angry glare as Tara's face got red in humiliation. The door made a 'pop' sound as it grew to normal size and turned back into a sky blue color. She reached up turned the knob threw the door open and grabbed the box again. Mrs. Wood raised an eyebrow at Oliver and nodded towards the box. He nodded towards it in mockery. Mrs. Wood stepped towards him and getting the picture he ran forward grabbed the box and ran inside Tara's room. "We'll be in the living room!" The two Wood's said and walked back towards the magically lit living room.  
  
Tara yawned and lay down on her bed face first into her pillow. *Rustle* Her ears perked up at the sound. *Rustle.CREEK* Her head shot up and she looked over her shoulder at Oliver. He froze in place, "Maybe if I don't move she won't see me." She stared at him with her half closed eyes, "Oliver put that book down." He dropped it as soon as the words left her mouth. She turned back and put her head back into the pillow.  
  
Oliver sighed and put his hands behind his head and yawned. He looked around the room sleepily. The whole room was a sparkling sky blue. He stopped his eyes and stared at the pictures on the right side of her bed on the small antique side table. Two elegantly framed pictures sat next to her red leather diary. The one closest to her bed was of Oliver in a black tux at his 12th birthday dinner with his parents. And the other one was of Tara and him on their first day of Muggle School; they were both wearing yellow rain coats and had tin lunch boxes grasped in their right hands. He slowly tiptoed towards her bed and went around to the table. He slowly reached down past the pictures and towards the small red book. Unconsciously Tara's hand shot out and grabbed his. Oliver jumped, startled. "Don't even.." Tara's hand went limp and her head fell back into the pillow. "Umm.you ok?" He said as he tapped her hand. As it twitched he pulled his hand back fast. Summing up all his courage he grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over. "Oh.." He leaned down and stared at her closed eyelids. "Of course, you sleepy head." He lifted her up a little and wrapped her comforter around her body. She yawned and rolled over. He yawned, "Gee thanks. Contagious.yawns are horrible!" His mouth opened in a large oval as he yawned. "Your welcome." Tara mumbled and cuddled into her blanket more. Oliver yawned and looked around her room. She scooted over in her futon to the right side and patted it behind her. He raised his eyebrow but lay down and turned so his back was to her, 'I'm so glad we're this close, don't have to be embarrassed to sleep like this.' And with that last thought soft snores filled the room. ~~~~~END Angelfish-Smile Well I'd really like to say thank you to Queenofsprites for the uplifting review. I really appreciated someone saying my story was decent. And to answer the Question about why people aren't reviewing I really don't know, why they aren't. But I do know that if I don't get some soon all my 'mojo' or writing skills will go bye bye! 


	7. Morning After

Pleasant Misery: Morning After Chapter: 7/? Disclaimer: Yes I do own Oliver Wood; we got married two years ago and have five kids. Matter of fact he wants you to come over for dinner.now come on you must be on something if you believe that. Oliver Wood and all of the other characters in the Harry Potter stories are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Notes: I'd like to say that I had a life threatening thing that prevented me from writing this sooner.. but sadly I can't lie to you. I was just too lazy to get to my computer and write. Oh yeah and the chapter title just popped in my head it takes place after the Diagon Alley Night. ~~~Love is flower-like; Friendship is like a sheltering tree. ~~~ Samuel Taylor Coleridge  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Morning After  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* Tara stirred gently in her sleep. She yawned and blinked her eyes to adjust to the rising sun. 'The rising sun.. that means time for Hogwarts.' She tried to sit up but stopped when she realized the weight on her chest. The elbow in her stomach made her well aware she was sharing her bed with someone. Her eyes widened and she tugged on Oliver's sleeve, "Wake up you.*OOF!*" She mumbled the rest of her sentence under his wrist that was shoved in her mouth. Tara looked up at Oliver, who was sleeping blissfully unaware that he was about to suffocate her. He was laying on his stomach, facing towards her with his mouth opened slightly, his right arm was strewn over her body and his left arm resting on the pillow above his head. Suddenly Tara mustered up the strength to push him off the bed. He landed with a thud on the soft white carpet. He made a startled cry but reached up and pulled the covers and a pillow down to him, before going back to his dream world. Tara yawned, shook her head, and rested her cheek on the pillow and looked down at him. She smiled and reached down with her left arm and tugged on his ear. He groaned and swatted at her hand. She ignored his protests and reached down again and smoothed out his hair before ruffling it again. Her smirk widened, knowing this would annoy him so much he would wake up. His hand reached up to swat her again but she pulled it away before he could, causing him to slap himself. "Morning Oliver." He looked up at her and smiled lazily, "Mornin." He looked around him and back up at her, "Why am I on the ground?" Tara giggled and pushed herself out of bed. As she stepped over him he started getting up, giving him quite a view of her.. bottom. Tara squealed in embarrassment, "Oliver!" "Oh sorry." He mumbled and turned pink. She glared at him before continuing towards the door. As she opened it Oliver got to his feet and followed her out the door. Suddenly it hit Tara, "Hey Oliver how come you didn't go home?" Oliver scratched his head and shrugged. With a sigh Tara shut the door behind her, "Oh you're SO informative." Oliver yawned again and ran a hand over his face, "Yeah well whatever." A sudden growl echoed in the hallway and Tara laughed, Oliver blushed, "I am a little hungry." "Yeah I could tell Oliver dear." Tara said and patted him on the back. She was hungry too, considering she hadn't eaten for the last two days. Another wave of nausea and hunger hit her and she stopped in her tracks. Oliver made a startled cry as he slammed in to her. "What are you doing?" He said and shoved her slightly. She glared back at him before turning to a door to her right. She knocked slightly but it creaked open on impact. She stuck her head in the doorway and looked around. She bit her lip and shut the door. "Well my parents must be in the kitchen or the living room." Tara licked her lips out of a nervous habit. "No they're not dear." Tara turned sharply as she heard Mrs. Wood's tired voice. Mrs. Wood smiled sadly and shook her head, "They called just after you and Oliver fell asleep. I'm sorry but they said they were busy with work and couldn't get home in time to take you to the Platform." Tara's eyes widened before spilling over with tears. She turned around and with a small, "Excuse me," ran past Oliver and into her room. Oliver almost followed her but stopped as he realized she probably wanted some time alone. He sighed and looked at his mom, "So where's dad?" "Went to work, he sends you his love and he'll write to you." She said and smiled. Oliver looked at the bags under her eyes, "Mom did you sleep?" "Oh yes of course dear, but just a wink before I ran home and packed your things. They're sitting in the living room." At Oliver's raised brow she laughed, "I didn't think you would get up in time or want to run over to the house and get it before we left. Oh yes and you better feed your owls before you leave." "Why do I have to?!" Oliver whined as he walked to the living room.  
  
About 5 minutes later Tara walked in the room with swollen red eyes. Mrs. Wood looked up from the stove and smiled, "Would you like a pancake dear?" "Verregoo." Oliver mumbled. Tara looked at his puffed out cheeks and couldn't help but giggle, "I'm guessing you said 'they were good'?" Oliver nodded before viciously attacking another pancake. She turned to Mrs. Wood again, "No thank you." Suddenly her stomach made a painful turn and growl, "Actually yes please, but just one." Mrs. Wood smiled and got to making a pancake for her. Tara sat down next to Oliver on a stool and sneered as he looked up at her and she noticed syrup on his chin. She shook her head and attempted to keep her cool and tell him calmly but failed horribly, "*giggle* Oliver *chock* you have.*giggle* syrup on." She burst into giggles as he made a face. "WHAT? Where?" Oliver said and attempted to look down at his face but just ended up going cross-eyed. Tara stopped her laughing and pointed to her chin. He grabbed a towel of the counter and wiped his chin. He rubbed it til it was red before stopping and finally asking, "Is it still there?" She shook her head before collapsing on the counter in giggles. "Here you go dear." Mrs. Wood said and pushed the plate with TWO pancakes on it in front of Tara, who just giggled and smiled at her before digging in. She groaned as the pancake hit the bottom of her empty stomach, before finishing all on her plate. Oliver's eyes widened, "Umm.. mom you better get that plate before she eats it too." Tara reached over and slugged him as she wiped her lips. He groaned and smiled, rubbing his arm, "Meany.but you're still worse than me!" Tara got out of her seat and stood next him menacingly, but it faded as they both realized standing she was only to Oliver's shoulder. She glared at him and grabbed his ear and pulled him out of his seat. "So you think I eat more than you ay? Well piggy I don't, how could I have such a lean figure?" Oliver looked her over and couldn't help but admit she had a pretty small waist. But a thought nagged him, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" She looked own at his waist and poked a little pudge, "No just chubby." He ripped his ear from her grasp and lunged at her. She giggled as his hands tickled her sides, "I may be chubby but at least I'm not a grouch!" She fell to the ground him right next to her. He continued tickling her until she gasped, "Oliver stop! *giggle* I can't *gasp* breathe!" She laughed. He didn't stop for a good minute before he stopped and got to his feet. As she tried to regain her breath he looked down at her and leered, "So, ANYWAYS are you packed?" She looked up with a silly glare, "Yep." Then glancing at the Muggle clock Mr. Wood had gotten for her dad she sighed, "I guess we have to go soon huh?" Mrs. Wood wiped her soapy hands on a towel before nodding, "Yes matter of fact I want you two to go take a shower and get ready." Oliver smirked at her and Tara looked at him suspiciously knowing he was going to insist HE take the big shower while she had the small cramped shower. "Hmmm..k you can have the big one if you want Oliver." Tara mumbled intent on not getting in another fight. But as she walked into her room and got her clothes she licked her lips in anticipation. 'I'll get you back for that wise crack Wood.' ~~~~~END Hey people I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about the train ride. Oh yes and I decided to tell you that I intend on writing the story up until their last year and possibly beyond. So, it'll be pretty long. Oh yes and some chapters may alter a little of the original books things or add a little to the story lines. But I assure that you'll like it.wait I don't but I hope you do cause I sure see it as good in my mind. Anyways this chapter was written before anyone reviewed so the next one will have all the thank you's. Angelfish-Smile 


	8. Shower Shockers

Pleasant Misery: Shower Shockers Chapter: 8/? Disclaimer: I don't own them but J.K. Rowling does! Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter. And I'm real sorry about it taking so long to get these out but I broke my arm and had a concussion so I couldn't really do anything but rest. ~~~Exuberance is beauty.~~~  
  
William Blake  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Shower Shockers  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "That feels nice." Tara said to herself and dried her hair with a warm towel. "I wonder if the spell worked, well only one way to find out." She thought and tied the robe around herself. She literally ran to the door of the master bathroom and giggled. She held her breath and pressed her ear to the door.  
  
"Oh bring it! Oh!" Oliver hummed the rest of the lyrics and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Lathering it in his hands he smiled, 'Poor Tara won't know what hit her.' He ran his hands through his short hair and smirked. "That green hair dye outta freak her."  
  
Tara's eyes widened and she grabbed a piece of her hair and held it in her face and before she knew it she heard a scream and then a clunk. Later she realized it was her who screamed and her head connecting with the ground that made the clunk.  
  
"TARA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Oliver screamed and opened the door intent on getting his revenge. Ok sure he wanted to throttle her but he would never kill her I mean she could probably take the spell off with a wave of her wand. But if she couldn't then he'd kill her, most defiantly. Going to Hogwarts looking like Marcus Flint was not his idea of fun. He walked into the living room with a towel over his face, peeking out. His eyes widened as he saw Tara playing with Gabbers with her neon green hair. She didn't turn around but he could see her smirk, "I'm not taking the spell off til you take yours off." "You first." Oliver grumbled. "No you!" Tara said turning to him with her eyes flaring. "No YOU!" He countered pointing at her. "FINE!" They yelled at the same time and waved their wands. The spells disappeared leaving an annoyed Gabbers, a normal Oliver and a brown haired Tara. Oliver took the towel off and sat down next to her with a smile, "How in the world did you do that?" "Oh just a little potion in your shampoo from my mum's spell book and you?" She said not even fazed by their fight. "The old fashioned Muggle way green hair dye in the conditioner." Tara blinked at him, "But I did a spell on it and it sticked." "Did I mention the drop of magic I used I could've sworn I did!" He laughed and caught her fist, "Hey I should be the one hitting you! I mean MARCUS! THAT GIT! I'm deeply offended." "Duh!" She said and pulled herself up, "I almost had a heart attack you're lucky I didn't hit my head on the door, oak, woulda broke my bloody head open." "I thought I heard a banshee shriek." He said, his eyes glittering. Tara smiled evilly, "Yeah well." "That's enough children now get your trunks we have to go." Mrs. Wood said walking in. Oliver gulped and Tara shook her head at him, "Come on Oliver it won't be that bad!" "But what if I trip or something and Marcus sees?! He'll never let me hear the end of it!" Both Mrs. Wood and Tara laughed at Oliver's horrified expression, "It's not funny!" "Oliver you're such a worry wart," Tara said and hugged him, "Marcus picks on you just tell me and I'll beat him up k?" "My hero!" Oliver said in a high-pitched voice and hugged her back. Tara blushed, "I try my best." She said making her voice sound 3 octaves lower. Mrs. Wood smiled at them as they laughed, 'I'm going to miss having them around like this.' "Darlin can you get the trunks for me?" Mrs. Wood said with a smile. Oliver pulled away from Tara's embrace and smiled brightly, "Sure thing mum!" Oliver picked up the trunks one by one and stacked them together by the door, "So how we getting there?" "By car and foot." The two kids groaned and moaned but in fact it seemed not seconds later they were boarding the train... "Goodbye dears! I'll have your mother write to you Tara!" Mrs. Wood screamed over the crowd. Tara waved and leaned over to Oliver, "She's your mother." He grumbled slightly before getting onto the train. "SO where you wanna sit Wood?" Tara said while walking down the aisle. "How about here?" Oliver said as he walked into one of the booths. Tara rolled her eyes, 'Of course he doesn't wait for an answer.'  
  
Tara slid in the booth next to Oliver and looked out the window just in time to see a giant man walk by, "WOH!" The man stuck his head in a window near theirs.  
  
"Ay you there stop pickin' on the firs years ya hear?" They heard the man's deep voice rumble. It was replied with a sickingly familiar voice that was like fingernails to a chalkboard to Oliver's ears, "I was just welcoming them Hagrid!" "Yeah sure you were Flint." A deep intelligent voice said. "Stay out of this Weasel!" Flint yelled back. "Yes well goodbye then and you two stay out of trouble." Tara stuck her head the window just as Hagrid pulled his out. "Ay! 'llo there ya new?" Tara nodded and swatted back at Oliver as he grabbed her pant leg and tried to tug her back in. at "Who Are you?" Tara asked dumbstruck. "Name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid I'm the grounds keeper at Hogwarts and you?" Hagrid said with a laugh. "I'm Tara Tara Rose." She mumbled with a blush of embarrassment. Oliver groaned from the inside. Just then the conductor whistled and Hagrid nodded, "Well then have a nice train ride Ms. Rose." Tara squeaked slightly as Oliver tugged her in. He glared slightly before glancing towards the doorway. Tara followed his eyes and almost laughed. 'God Marcus looks so stupid in his..' "You're a second year?" Marcus grinned and Tara cringed, "Yep do you mind if I sit in here with you two?" "YES in fact we do mind Flint." Oliver growled while getting to his feet.  
  
~~~~~END *claps happily* Yay I finished it I finished it! Now on to my favorite part of the job.. PokElilpupE: Awww *wipes tears from eyes* thanx so much. I feel better. Your review really made my day and I'm glad you like my story I'll try to update sooner but I've been real busy lately and haven't had a chance to get to the computer. Isis: Well here's a chapter just for you! Lunarius: Wahh! I was hoping that was what had happened and that you weren't not reviewing well you can make it up to me by updating! Update UPDATE UPDATE! Well I really loved your last chapter but if I have to wait real long again I think my broken arm will start hurting again and I'll just be unable to do the next chapter! Lol.^_^ All the others: Sorry if I didn't get you in, but thank you Queenofsprites you especially! Well people look out for the next chapter it's gonna be a dozy! Angelfish-Smile 


	9. Red Haired Savoir

Pleasant Misery: Red Haired Savoir Chapter: 9/? Disclaimer: I don't own them but J.K. Rowling does! Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter. And I'm real sorry about it taking so long to get these out but I broke my arm and had a concussion so I couldn't really do anything but rest. ~~~No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry.~~~  
  
Unknown  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Red Haired Savoir  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "YES in fact we do mind Flint." Oliver growled while getting to his feet.... ---- "Oliver!" Tara whispered hoarsely and looked around worriedly. Getting in trouble before school even started wasn't going to go good on their records. Marcus tilted his head back and laughed, "And what's stopping me?" He laughed again and made a motion to take a seat. Oliver growled and yanked away from Tara and pushed Marcus back. Marcus grunted and brought his fist back getting ready to strike Oliver. Tara gasped and got to her feet and got in between them. Not seeing her, Marcus' fist went flying forward. Tara closed her eyes and got ready for the impact. But it never came. Tara peeked one eye open as she felt Oliver's hand rest on the small of her back. Marcus sputtered slightly at a boy with fiery red hair that reminded her of rubies. "Now Marcus I know you weren't about to hit this LOVELY lady." Marcus growled and looked over at Tara who just looked in awe at the elder boy that had saved her from a hideous bruise. "Now Marcus be a nice Slytherin and slither on! GET LOST!" With that Marcus yanked away and snorted. "Yeah well." "Yeah well nothing, get goin'! Leave! Shoo!" Marcus glared at his peer before walking out the door and down the aisle into a booth further down. Most likely to torture another first year. Oliver smiled and gently patted Tara's back as she looked up at him with glittering eyes. Oliver stepped forward and extended his hand towards the green eyed, red haired savior, "Thank you!" "No problem. Marcus shouldn't have even raised a hand to another student besides its bloody fun getting him in trouble." The boy said as Oliver eyed his Gryffindor robes, "By the way it's Percy Weasley." He gripped Oliver's hand and shook it firmly. Oliver smiled, "I'm Oliver and that's Tara." He motioned to the girl behind him who had sat down and was reading through her school rules pamphlet. Tara smiled and waved to Percy, "Nice to meet you and thank you again." Percy smiled, "No prob. but hey I gotta get going. It'll be a long ride and I'm sure that you two need your rest and some talking time." Oliver smiled and sat down across from Tara, "Your right! Well I guess maybe we'll see you when we get there?" "Oh yeah well first years go on the traditional boat ride and then you'll get sorted but yeah I'll see ya!" Percy said and walked backwards, "Well gotta go embarrass Marcus some more!" Just then they heard voices coming from a booth close to there's, cries of fright. First year student's cries of fright, "Well see ya!" They waved him off and Tara looked down at the rules book. Oliver looked over at her and smiled as her face relaxed and softened, like it usually did when she read. But raised an eyebrow as a blush came to her cheeks and she looked up, "What?" "Nothing...by the way thank you for stopping me. You know how I get when I'm upset." Oliver scratched his head and tried to hide his blush. She giggled, "Yeah I swear you can be more moody than me!" "Hey that's not true!" He paused for a second, "Ok so it is." Tara smiled before looking out the window at the passing by view, 'I wonder why my parents did that to me. I mean I know I should be use to it by now but its starting to hurt me more and more.' Tara sighed as she felt how exhausted she actually was and yawned. She folded her book up before stretching out and laying down on the bench, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we have to change into our robes." Oliver nodded and closed the window, knowing how cold Tara got when she slept. "Sure." She closed her eyes as he peeked under his jacket at his owl, Pierre and Gabbers. He ruffled Pierre's feather's and grabbed the rulebook Tara had been reading and his reading glasses only hoping Marcus didn't happen to walk by and see him with them on. Before falling into a peaceful slumber Tara looked over at Oliver and couldn't help but admire how sophisticated he looked.  
  
"Hey wake up!" Oliver said shaking Tara awake. "Go away Olive boy!" She mumbled and swatted at him. Three seconds later Tara sat up and ran a hand through her hair with a yawn. She looked out the window and noticed the setting sun, "Hey what happened to the sun?" "You slept it away." He laughed. "No way..I've been asleep that long?!" She blinked and stretched. He nodded and she looked at her robes that lay in a neat pile beside her, "I guess its time for me to get ready huh?" "Yep!" Oliver said and she noticed for the first time his robes that he was wearing. She breathed deeply and grabbed her robes, 'Here goes nothing.' ~~~~~END AN: So how was it! I bet you can guess what comes next! That's right THE SORTING! Lol anyways I promise as soon as I get a chance I'll post it! *waves* See ya and you better REVIEW! Angelfish-Smile 


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Pleasant Misery: Surprise, Surprise Chapter: 10/? Disclaimer: I don't own them but J.K. Rowling does! Notes: I'm SO sorry it took so long! *dodges flying veggies thrown her way* Seriously I am! My brain like shut down for this whole week (or however long it took to get this out ^_^) I'm sorry and I promise to get the next chapter out by this weekend (this weekend I'll get at least two out) Anyways..I know I said this would be the sorting but.well I'm sorry I had to put this in! On with the show! ~~~To the world you may be one person but to one person you may be the world.~~  
  
Unknown  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "Oliver I swear you shove me one more time and I'm gonna pop you one!" Tara cried as Oliver pushed her forward towards where Hagrid was loading the first years into the boats. "Sorry." Oliver said casually and stepped on his tippy toes and attempted to see over the people. Tara groaned and looked to the sky and mouthed, 'Why???' She turned to Oliver and gripped his arm and pushed him in front of her and shoved him forward until he bumped into some people. "TARA?!" Oliver cried and mumbled apologies to the people as they passed. "Oh stuff it hollow head." Tara mumbled and whapped him on the back. He instinctively jumped forward and realized.there was no forward. He went crashing into the eerie waters of Hogwarts Lake. Tara bit her lip as he floated to the top, seaweed clinging to his face. Hagrid stepped forward, "Alright then all first years form a single line and back AWAY from the lake!" He paused and crouched down to Oliver, "Ya alright Oliver?" Oliver nodded and glared at Tara who just shrugged before getting in line behind a pretty brunette. All the girls giggled as Hagrid hauled Oliver out of the water. "Alright when we get to shore I'll have one of the professors clean ya up but for now just get in line behind that girl there." He pointed to Tara who looked mortified. Oliver grunted and pulled seaweed off of himself until he was satisfied and threw them into the lake. Tara gulped slightly and smiled at the girl in front of her, "Hi I'm Tara Rose what's your name?" "Oh.." The girl looked around and said while looking in front of herself, "I'm Katie Bell." Tara scuffed at the attitude the girl was sending, 'So she thinks she's better than me? Hmph!' Tara glared at the back of Katie's head until she was sure holes were burnt in. "Oh Tara.." Oliver whispered tauntingly from directly behind her his now icy breath on her neck. "Oh yes Oliver?" Tara said and looked anywhere but behind her as Katie had just done to her. "Do you know how cold Hogwarts Lake is in the mid evening? Any idea?" Oliver leaned closer until his lips were practically touching her earlobe as she shook her head, "Very cold my dear, VERY cold." The girl in front of Tara, Katie, whipped around and locked eyes with Oliver, "WHO are YOU?" Tara groaned and attempted to duck out of Oliver's grasp and Katie's general area Oliver grabbed her shoulder, "Oh no you don't." He smiled sweetly despite his constant shivering at Katie, "Well I'm Oliver ma'am, and you would be?" Katie smiled, "Oh my name's Katie." Oliver reached with his free hand and shook Katie's hand, "Nice to meet you." Katie smiled back and Oliver looked down at Tara who was shaking her head in disbelieve, 'Of course she'd have to be a snotty bitch to only me.' "Tara did you introduce yourself?" Oliver grinned and Tara grunted. "Yes I did." Katie looked confused as she asked, "Oh you did why I don't remember!" Tara's jaw dropped in shock, "BUT I JUST DID! What do you have SHORT term memory?!" "How rude!" Katie cried and turned sharply around shooting a annoyed look at Tara. Oliver frowned disapprovingly, "Tara!" "Oh don't TARA me!" Tara cried and pulled her shoulder and every part of her body that was touching Oliver's away and crossed her arms. She looked straight ahead and tried to get the nagging thought that Katie had done this one purpose out of her mind. Oliver sighed and put a hand behind his head, "Girls." "I hear ya!" A small brown haired boy and a tall gruff looking boy said in unison from behind Oliver. The boys stepped forward and smiled at Oliver's excited glance. The tall boy stepped forward and stood beside Oliver, "So from what I hear your names Oliver. Well Oliver I'm Larry Crawford and this," He motioned to the smaller one beside him, "Is my brother Gary." "Your brother?" Oliver said in disbelieve. "Yeah well he's my halve brother, me mum and his mum both got pregnant by the same wizard in the same week." Oliver's eyes shoot out of their sockets and Gary laughed, "Yeah well Larry forgot to mention that he married them both first." "ummm..so he married both your mums?" Gary nodded, "Yep at the same time too.I know I know very strange, but they're our parents so we don't ask. I mean they all get along great." "So like what's the difference between your ages.." "We're the same.but the doctor delivered Gary first." Larry said and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. Tara glanced over her shoulder before Hagrid called, "Alright missy can't be waisten anymo time. Well on with it! Get in the boat!" Tara shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Hagrid playfully, who just laughed. As Oliver, Larry and Gary stepped forward Hagrid put his hands up, "Sorry boys but she's the last for this boat!" Tara didn't even look to gauge Oliver's reaction just looked around her.and thank Merlin Katie was nowhere to be seen on her boat. Two girls and one boy and of course herself. The two girls were quietly glancing around and muttering a few things every once in a while to themselves while the boy just sat there staring at the sky above him. Tara smiled as she noticed the boyish grin plastered on his face. He had dark black hair and from what she could tell beautiful eyes and baby face. As if on cue he looked over at her, "O ello!" Tara smiled, "Hi." He straightened up extended his hand, which she graciously slipped hers into. As she was about to shake his hand he brought it to his lips and smiled. She blushed as he dropped it and smirked at her, "So what's a lovely lady like yourself doing in a dreary boat like this," he motioned around and laughed, "It is a PLEASURE to meet you, my name's Cedric." "My name's Tara." Tara mumbled and looked behind her as the all the boats and children started towards the castle. "Oh I'm sorry miss I'm being so rude, I forgot to formally introduction myself.. Hello How do you do, my name is Cedric Diggory and I am here to fulfill your every need." Tara giggled. "Well Cedric Diggory, my name's Tara Rose and I am here to get sorted into Hogwarts." He hung his head before looking up with a smile, "A delicate petite rose, YEEESSS.. that suits you well, your name I mean." Tara shook her head, "You are too nice, you must have been raised by great people." He smiled at her and looked at the two girls who had turned and were looking at him with adoring eyes, "Hello." The girls' hands shot forward and at once they introduced themselves. First the red head, "Hello ma name's Julia." And then the skinny blond, "Hello my name is Laura." Cedirc smiled at Tara, "Well I'm Cedric and this here is Tara." "Nice to meet you!" They said enthusiastically and shook hands with her proving Cedric wasn't their only interest. Minutes passed and Tara realized that soon they would be arriving so intent on staying friends with these people she turned to them, "So have any of you read the Hogwarts History book or heard about the Houses?" They all nodded and Laura piped in, "Yep I hope I get in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!" Julia smiled, "Oh yes, Hufflepuff sounds good but I personally want to be in Ravenclaw." Cedric crossed his arms and sent a charming smile in the girls directions, "Well I think Gryffindor sounds perfect for me." Tara made a face, "Nah! Hufflepuff for you. Your sweet and you look like a hard worker." Cedirc's cheeks turned a tickled pink color and Tara winked, "I bet you ten sickles you're in Hufflepuff." "My lady keep your money." He waved her off with a small smile, knowing all to well she was indeed probably right. "So Tara what about you? Hufflepuff.. no I bet Ravenclaw." Julia said with a raised eyebrow. "Nah Slytherin!" Tara said before bursting into giggles, the others joining her. In her head however she was trembling, 'I hope I don't get in Slytherin.' Just as their laughter died down the boats stopped and Hagrid stood on the docks yelling, "ALRIGHT ABANDON SHIP!" Tara and Laura giggled before jumping out together. Cedric and Julia right on their heels. As they followed Hagrid the merriment and noise went down and tension engulfed the sweet night air. "Geez.." Cedric muttered at the serious looks on everyone faces, "We're only like 10 or 11 years old its not like Dumbledore's gonna expect us to act like soldiers." Tara heard little chuckles from her far right and along with her 'new formed group' she looked towards it. Oliver, Gary, Larry and Katie all were walking in a small group making faces and just being downright stupid. "Oliver!" Tara hissed and they all looked towards her. Oliver raised an eyebrow and said loudly, "What?" Almost every head turned towards them in the crowd and they burst into a fit of giggles. "God now he's the Idol of Idiot Worshippers." Tara mumbled and looked away from him. Cedric nibbled on his lip and looked from the group of gigglers to Tara, "You know him," He whispered hoarsely. 'Yeah.. we've met a few times.' Tara almost cried out but instead just nodded. "So.hey what's the matter?" Cedric said a little bit louder catching, Laura, Julia, Katie and Oliver's attention. Tara didn't say anything just looked down in her hand at what she had found in her robe pocket. It was an envelope with her mother's curvy lettering at the top: To Our Pretty Rose Princess. "How.when'd that get in there?" She whispered mainly to herself. 'It wasn't in there earlier.' She shook her head and looked to Cedric, "It's nothin." 'I'll read it later.' He shrugged at Julia and Laura who just looked questioningly at Tara as she stuffed it back in her pocket. Across the large group Oliver's face scrunched in wonder and hurt, 'How come she didn't show the letter to me and who's that guy?' While Katie's face glowed with pure hatred, 'what a little tramp. Trying to get sympathy points from Oliver and everyone else with her sad puppy dog eyes and mysterious letters.' ~~~~~END DUN DUN DUN! Wah wah wah! The tension, the confusion, the confusion? *giggles* So you like it? I know I know *dodges bowl of spaghetti thrown at her.* I'm sorry put when I imagine Cedric I imagine him in Oliver's year! And plus you gotta admit this guys deserves ONE more year to live! Oh yeah thanks Loverina (is that what it is? You keep changing it on me!) And all others for the reviews..and I promise I'll get the next chappie out soon! *whistles* But ya know I work better with praises from my fans..so review or email! Angelfish-Smile p.s. *whimpers* I'm sorry this probably didn't fit your high standards for me. I know this isn't the best I've done but I really wanted this to be dramatic. You know get all tensiony before they get sorted and stuff! *winks* Well see ya later! 


	11. Dramatic Pause The Sorting

Pleasant Misery: *Dramatic Pause* The Sorting Chapter: 11/? Disclaimer: J.K. oh goddess sell them to me *gets down on knees* Or not..Don't own Down claim don't sue! Notes: On with the show!!! Oh yeah and read the VERY bottom please! ~~~20 years from now what he said what she said what he said won't matter. All that will matter is what YOU said. Don't live your life in fear or humiliation live your life as if it were the last day~~~ Angelfish-Smile  
  
*Dramatic Pause* The Sorting  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "Calm down, calm down!" Professor McGonagall said at the top of the stairs catching all the children's attention. "Alright then beyond these doors is your future. You will be sorted in alphabetical order into one of the four houses: Hufflepuff." She glanced around the room, "Slytherin," If possible her grimace worsened, "Ravenclaw," She smiled at everyone, "And finally Gryffindor!" Everyone began talking at once and Minerva raised her arms, "SHUSH!" Silence, "Alright now if you will speak in hushed voices and wait patiently I will return and then your will be sorted." Cedric breathed deeply, "So that means I'll be one of the first." Tara smirked, "You don't even need to be sorted your gonna get in Hufflepuff." Cedric rolled his eyes, "Well Miss I know everything what house are you going to be sorted into?" Tara made a face, "That is classified information." Cedric laughed and Laura fidgeted. "Ah come on Laura! Don't be so uptight! I'm sure you'll get put in an excellent house!" Laura opened her mouth but was interrupted by Katie Bell. "Hey, Tara, right?" Katie walked up to the group with a smile. "Yes.." Tara said in suspicion. "Yeah well I just wanted to say.." "Alright everyone it is time to be sorted!" Katie sighed as McGonagall started leading everyone into the Great Hall. "Look I'll talk to you later ok?" Katie smiled again making Tara feel awful for acting the way she had earlier. Katie probably had only been nervous not rude. Tara murmured a few choice words as she saw Oliver walk towards her. Her head was pounding and she didn't feel like talking to him before she was sorted. "Hey Tara!" Oliver whispered and stood next to her as they walked in the doors, Cedric on her other side. "Hey Oliver." She replied flatly with a small smile. "Well I just wanted to say good luck, ya know.." Tara smiled as Oliver replied with his cheery voice. She giggled lightly as they reached the middle of the hall, "Your not as grouchy when your dry and frizzy." Oliver's face got a scared look as he reached up to touch his hair. He got a dry smirk as he realized she was only joking. She suddenly saw a flash of bright red hair, "Hey isn't that Percy?" Oliver made a face, "What?" She looked to where his eyes were directed and grinned, "Hey Marcus!" She winked with a giggle. Marcus grunted and started talking to his Slytherin buddies with an ugly smile plastered on his face. "Tara!" Oliver whined. "Tara.." Cedric said and gently tugged on her sleeve. "Huh?! Oh hey Cedric this is Oliver, Oliver this is Cedric." Cedric nodded and Oliver nodded back. "Anyways look they got that sorting hat out!" They all turned just in time to hear the last of the hat's song, "Gryffindor valiant in honor and loyalty, Hufflepuff charms with its admission, Ravenclaw in fair and intellectually, and Slytherin with a power hungry ambition, Which one which one? Come and be sorted no need to run! Just call forth and be a new with the crew." Small claps went throughout the room as the hat smiled smugly, "Alright come on give me all you got!" McGonagall got out a long parchment and cleared her throat, "Toby Anderson!" AS soon as the blond was called she placed the hat on his head and it called, "Ravenclaw!" All the students at Ravenclaw cheered and clapped approvingly. "Katherine Bell!" Tara heard Oliver make a small 'go Katie!' Katie sat on the stool and held her breath, ".GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor table burst out in a wave of happiness and Tara could see Percy clapping and talking with a happy smile on his face. "Laurence Crawford." Larry gave a high five to Oliver as he walked past. He sat on the stool with a wry smile, "Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff cheered as the others had done, "Gary Crawford!" Gary literally ran up with a HUGE smile plastered on. "All right than.Gryffindor!" Oliver grinned as his small friend hurried along obviously happy with himself. "Cedric Diggory!" Beside Tara Cedric walked forward getting a few 'looks' from the girls. The hat was placed on his head, "Hmmm.very sweet boy.HUFFLEPUFF!" Tara smiled and winked at Cedric as he looked at her on his way to the table. 'Told you so!' (for the sake of you I will skip people and only insert people you know from the story or otherwise) "Julia Jackson!" Laura and Tara clapped as Julia walked up brushing her hair over her shoulder. The hat touched her head lightly and it flinched, "Ahh very interesting, hiding the truth from the others.Slytherin!" Tara choked on air and Laura blinked rapidly, "Slytherin?" Julia brushed her hair over her shoulder again and walked arrogantly towards the Slytherin table where all the cocky brutes (sorry to Slytherin lovers!) were waiting. "Ah wait I skipped one.Terrence Higgins." Much like Julia the hat grimaced, "Slytherin!" Tara had gotten over the shock and nudged Oliver and Laura, "And I thought Cedric was cute." "Tara he's a Slytherin!" Oliver hissed lowly with a red tinge on his cheeks having a double meaning in it. "Laura McDawg!" "Go Laura!" Tara said and patted Laura on the back." She paused, "Oliver really I mean Cedric is a nice guy don't be jealous you'll always be my grouchy swamp monster!" She finished just as the hat was placed on Laura's head. "Ravenclaw!!!" Tara clapped and nudged Oliver, "Hey I was only kidding Swamp Thing." Oliver growled under his breath, "You better shut it." "Or what," She teased. "Oh you'll see." Oliver muttered as he heard a girl named, Marigold Right, called, "You're probably next." And just like his prediction, "Tara Rose!" Tara bit her lip as she heard Cedric whistle across the room, "See ya later." Oliver held his breath as she walked up. She slowly sat down and McGonagall frowned and set the hat on Tara's head. The hat was so big on her she felt as if it would swallow her whole. "Not likely.hmmmmm....Gryffindor!" Tara giggled and took the hat off before running towards the table and sitting next to Percy, Katie across from her and Gary next to Katie. Percy smiled and clapped as some more people were sorted, "Marcus is glaring daggers at ya, rather scary if ya ask me." Tara smiled and looked at where Marcus was seated, right next to Julia. 'Julia.. man yet another mystery to add to my list.' Tara raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'WHAT?' Marcus' mouth twitched and he leaned over and told Julia something. Tara wasn't that good at lip reading but when Julia looked over at her she was sure they were talking about her. "Oliver Wood!" Tara's head snapped up and she saw that unlike she would have thought Oliver WASN'T the last one up there. Oliver walked casually and sat on the stool comfortably and with a cool demeanor. The air stood still for moments before."GRYFFINDOR!" Tara clapped happily as did all the other Gryffindor's. Oliver walked over and plopped own exhausted next to Tara, "Phew!" "Hey Tara." Katie whispered over the table. "Yes?" "Never mind." Katie blushed. Tara smirked and leaned over the table, "You can tell me tonight. We'll probably be roomies." Katie nodded and Oliver elbowed Tara, "That would so cool if you two were roomies." Tara groaned, "Oliver!"  
  
"What?" Oliver said with a shrug making Katie and Percy laugh. "Percy! I didn't see ya there buddy!" Oliver said and reached around Tara and patted Percy on the back. "Tara!" Laura whispered loudly from the table behind theirs. "Huh? Oh Laura!" Tara looked behind her with a smile, "Yes Darlin?" "Tara!" Laura giggled, "Cedric told me to have all the gang meet tomorrow during break at that statue by the fields." "The gang?" Tara asked bewildered. "Yeah you know, Julia, Larry, Gary, Oliver, Katie, him, you and me." Laura said in one breath. "Oh.so Olive boy and his gang are now part of OUR gang?" Tara scuffed, while all the others at the table grinned. "Yep!" Laura said before turning to the front where the headmaster and teachers were standing. "Great I'm never gonna get rid of ya!" Tara groaned and sank in her seat next to Oliver. Percy laughed, "Yeah well just be happy you have some of your friends in the house. I had to start all over. All my friends got in different houses." "Not like any of mine did." Tara grumbled. Katie laughed, "Poor Tara!" Everyone at their end of the table laughed while Percy turned to a 7th year and engaged himself in a conversation. "Don't worry Tara you'll always be the Pretty Rose Princess!" Oliver grinned and coughed. "Say it again Oliver say it again!" Tara warned with a fist. ~~~~~END P-Chan: Look if you don't like it don't read it! And I must admit this may sound like a Mary Sue, but its not! *Blushes* Ok so it may be a little bit (I made Tara in honor of Loverina cause she's so wonderful!) and because it was your opinion I won't take down the review. Loverina: *whimpers in fright* don't not write your next chapter cause I made you mad! *Smiles mysteriously* I have a feeling you'll be happy by this chapter though and you'll be happier by the next one! And in answer to the question you may ask yourself. No I did not write this on your account (sorry! ^_^) I planned for this to happen the whole way through. I really love Katie Bell; she's a great character, almost like the female equivalent of Oliver! Oh yes.I know the sorting was confusing and stuff I switched some names around and such (i.e. Gary after Larry) *Giggles* Well I'll have the next chappie out soon! Oh yeah and Larry and Gary are actually two people I know and that IS the true story, their mom's are married to the same man and they are the happiest people I know. I just though it would be neat to put them in here cause they are dedicated fans of Harry Potter and crew; I met them through their cousin Cody. Well I'm outtie than! Bye! Angelfish-Smile 


	12. No Sleep! No Sleep!

Pleasant Misery: No Sleep! No Sleep! Chapter: 12/? Disclaimer: Angelfish: *shoves Fred in front of her* Go on! Fred: *mumbles* I'm not even in this fic yet! Angelfish: *grunts* Whatever look fine *waves wand* *Tara appears* Tara: Huh? Where am I? *notices Angelfish* Oh hey Mom! Angelfish: *blushes* Don't call me that! *shakes head* Anyways tell them I don't own them Tara: *shrugs*Ok fine.Mom doesn't won Oliver or any of those other Harry Potter guys she does however own me and most of my friends! *giggles* Angelfish: *waves her off* Now hurry off the chapter's about to begin! Tara: *waves as she walks away* Sure thing mom...  
  
  
  
Notes: On with the show!!! Oh yeah I'm sorry about these chapter's being so late! ~~~May the monkey be with you!~~~ Angelfish-Smile  
  
No Sleep! No Sleep!  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* "Bye Laura!" Tara waved as the Gryffindor's were pulled along into their hallway and the Ravenclaw in the opposite. Laura waved before being pulled along herself. "Woh hey Tara look at the paintings!" Oliver called from ahead of her. Tara squinted and attempted to find Oliver but didn't succeed. She glanced at a picture to her right, of a knight and a dragon. The dragon chased the knight around and the knight just ran with his sword high in the air. "Weird." She muttered and continued walking. Suddenly the staircase started moving caring every single Gryffindor with it. From the very front of the group one of the Prefects yelled, "Alright everyone the stair cases just changed keep following me it may take a little longer to get to the rooms but we'll still be there!" "Ya know idiot you could've just kept walking and we wouldn't have known the difference." Tara sighed and rubbed her temples, "I can feel the headache coming." "I bet you can." A voice said from directly behind her. Tara didn't even look behind her just kept trudging along, " 'llo Katie." "Hey!" Katie said back more enthusiastically than Tara thought possible. 'Oh please I can't take the sweetness now..' "Hey Tara!" "YES Katie." "Hey so did you see that group of Slytherin's that girl Judy.er.Jany." "Julia?" Tara muttered as she noticed Katie had somehow gotten beside her. "YEAH! Well anyways...I heard that boy Marcus has a crush on you or somethin like that." Katie giggled. Tara's face screwed up in disgust, "Eww.yuck. Where'd you hear that?" "Oh just from a few people..Oliver, Julia, some other people." Katie mused with a smirk. Tara giggled and nudged Katie, "And I thought you had good judgment. Man that Oliver character not very straight if you know what I mean." She muttered pointing to her head and crossing her eyes. "Besides Marcus may have a crush on me but he's too stupid to do anything about it." Katie grinned, "But do you want him to?" Tara stopped in her tracks, the people behind her making cries of protest, and slowly turned her whole body towards Katie, "You are one disturbed child Bell." Katie groaned and continued walking, "What like I don't know that already?" Tara giggled despite the serious look on her face, "Well it doesn't hurt to remind you!" Katie giggled again and pulled her robes tighter around herself. "Hey do you think its always this cold in here?" "Most defiantly." Tara muttered and rubbed her hands trying to get the heat back into them. "Oh you'll get used to it." A voice said above them. "huh?" Kaite muttered and looked up. "Eek!" Tara looked up and had the same reaction as many of the other first years around her. Hovering above was none other than the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh my gosh Nick you scared the bejeezus outta us!" One of the elder students cried. "Sorry bout that. All the ghosts missed dinner so we're going round and meetin everyone. Matter o fact I jus dropped The Grey Lady of at Ravenclaw courters scared one of the first years quite a bit. Almost fell down the stairs." Nick said and floated down to them Tara almost laughed as she imagined Laura screaming and falling down the stairs a transparent ghost following her. "So you're Nearly Headless Nick?" Katie mumbled and tilted her head to the side. "Why yes I am." Nick muttered and bowed his head almost falling off. "Eww!" Katie made a face. "O cool!" Tara smirked. Katie made another face and looked at Tara, "That is so sick!" Nick made a hmph sound, "Why thank you!" "Hey so that's why your 'Nearly' Headless. I read about it but I didn't understand it!" Tara said in awe. Nick almost nodded but caught himself. "Well don't tell anyone I want to surprise everyone!" Tara smiled and so did Katie as if they shared thoughts. "Hey can you totally freak out this one boy for us?" Katie smirked. Nick laughed lightly, "Sure thing ladies." "Ok he's about ay tall," Tara brought her hand a couple inches above her head. "He answers to Oliver Wood." Katie put in. "Or Olive Boy." Tara snickered getting her strange looks. "Hey! I'm mentally unstable so sue me!" "Sure thing ladies," Nick smiled and started floating away, "This is quite an interesting group this year. QUITE interesting." Katie yawned, "Aren't you tired?" Tara shook her head, "Nope." "Hey you take that back!" Oliver's cry with a laugh could be heard through out the whole walkway. Katie rolled her eyes, "Is he always that loud?" "Sometimes he can be louder.. that's usually only when he's in one of his moods though." Tara muttered under her breath. "One of his moods?" Katie inquired, "Man are we ever gonna get there?" "Ya Oliver can be moodier than..than well let's just say he can be pretty moody!" Tara giggled and looked up towards the front of the crowd. On cue the same prefect from earlier yelled, "K everyone we're here!" "Yes!" everyone cried. Tara smirked and grabbed Katie's arm and started pulling her to the front of the crowd, "Let's go!" They got to the front just as the fat lady started opening. "Alright everyone file in a ..oh shoot get your butts in there!" The prefect cried and everyone ran in at almost the same time.  
  
20 minutes later.. Almost everyone had filed out into their rooms and only Tara, Katie, Gary, and Oliver of the first years remained. "Hey girls!" Gary cried and walked over happily yet somewhat tiredly. "Hey Gary." Katie yawned and almost nodded off. "Hey." Oliver muttered almost falling off of the chair he was sitting in the process. "Aloha." Tara muttered fully awake. "How can you be so..so..not sleepy?" Gary mumbled with a snort. She shrugged slightly and Oliver snickered, "You slept away the sun and now you're going to be a night owl." Tara scratched her head and swatted Oliver, "Stop babbling dear." "So hey what was that letter about?" Oliver mumbled and closed his eyes. "Ey what letter? Oh right!" Tara stuck her hand in her pocket and brought it out. She ripped it open and scanned it with her eyes. Oliver opened his eyes and noticed she was blushing. "What?" Everyone said at the same time. "Nothing!" She cried and balled it up and stuffed it in her pockets. "Just from my dad that's all." "When'd you see your dad?" Oliver yawned. "I didn't you oof! He sent it MAGICALLY." Tara stressed. "Hey don't get smart with me! I'll sick Shopping Mom Model Wood on you!" Oliver babbled before drifting off. Tara rolled her eyes and nudged Katie, "I think he needs some sleep." Katie didn't answer her but nodded. "Yeah hey I'm gonna get little Woody on up to bed.." Gary muttered and pulled Oliver outta the bed and started dragging him up the stairs. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Katie and Tara waved. "Maybe we should follow suit." Katie yawned again barely fazing Tara like yawns usually did. "hmmm..k." Tara muttered and followed Katie up to their rooms. "Hey so are you." Tara muttered as they reached the doors. "SHHHH!" All the girls yelled, "It's bedtime!" "Oh right." Tara said sarcastically. "Well hey lookie there our beds are right next to each other." Katie muttered quietly as they started getting ready for bed. "Yeah.man I slept the whole way here. Oliver's right I'm not gonna be able to sleep and I'm usually a insomniac anyways." Tara muttered and slipped into bed. "...hey just sit there and count the many ways you despise Marcus..or the opposite." Katie said with a wink and blew her candle out. "Uggh that's revolting." Tara muttered and blew her candle out. She sighed and stared at the window where the fields could be seen and remembered the letter her father had sent her..  
  
To My Dear Rose Princess, I'm very sorry about not being able to take you to the Platform. I fell awful about it. Your mother and I got a telepathic message from our boss, you know Bob he can't wait. He must have everything done that minute. We had to go and help out with the Weasley's. They had a little problem. Mrs. Weasley just had another child and with little Ron around she needed her husbands help so we had to stop by and do some Ministry of Magic stuff. Oh look there I go again! Sorry Off topic. Anyways dear, so I'm guessing by the time this arrives you'll have already been sorted. I'm proud no matter where you go. I know you'll succeed and actually even if you don't I'll be proud of you. Now about school. I don't want to be getting any parchments home telling me you were caught in the Quidditch fields or the Forest at Night.you hear me? No going of with any boys! Not even Oliver! ESPECIALLY Oliver! He's such a...well charmer and I don't want no man except me in your life you hear! And I don't want to be a grandpa and god knows your mother doesn't want to be a grandma before we're in our 50's that would be 20 years dear. Well I must go Mr. Wood needs some help with one of his Muggle projects. I'll write more soon.But remember NO BOYS! Your Papa  
  
Tara sighed and stared off in to space, 'I won't have time for boys. I'll be to busy trying to go to sleep...'  
  
~~~~~END I know I know it was somewhat weak but hey at least I updated! Oh eyah I'll be updating VERY soon on the other chappie. I have it all planned out.  
  
Loverina: So how'd you like it? *winks* Did I mention Larry and Gary were the Squid's cousin's? *giggles* And thankies for the review! *wipes tear out of eye* You made me feel better! I just hope more people start reading it soon! I mean I need some inspiration! I'm running dry! *faints* I may not have the juice to write anymore! Every1 else: So you better review! My inspiration is pretty low lately! But with what's left I'll try and get more out soon! Angelfish-Smile 


	13. Wake UP!

Pleasant Misery: Wake UP! Chapter: 13/? Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does!  
  
Notes: On with the show!!! Oh yeah I'm sorry about this chapter's being so late! ~~~As cool as the other side of the pillow~~~ Angelfish-Smile  
  
Wake UP!  
  
*3rd Person Point of View* Katie groaned and swatted at the area she thought the intruder on her sleep was standing. She smirked as she heard a moan of pain. "Katie!" "What?" She mumbled and hid her head under her fluffy red pillow again. "Katie its time for breakfast!" Tara groaned and rubbed the knot forming on her head. Under her breath she muttered, "See if I ever wake you up again."  
  
"Oh alright." Katie yawned and sat up. Looking at Tara fleetingly, "So you ever get to sleep?" Tara crossed her legs and sat on her bed with a yawn, "About five minutes." Katie shoved the blankets off and got to her feet. "Well that's gonna make it hard to stay awake during classes.. speaking of classes what do we have?" Katie said trying to get dressed at the same time. Tara sighed happy that they had changed the subject, "Well after breakfast we have Transfiguration, then Potions, Flying. About halve way through flying class we have lunch and then the rest of Flying. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts." "What about Charms class?" Katie mumbled as she pulled her robes on and buttoned them. "Well.after Defense against the dark arts we have a 30 minute break and then we have Charms.. than dinner." Tara said and looked in awe out the window at the practicing Quidditch players. "Wow we sure have a full day then." Katie checked her reflection in the mirror, "Alright let's go!" "FINALLY!" Tara screeched and hopped to her feet almost falling over at the sudden head rush. Sprinting towards the door Katie called behind her, "Race ya to the common room!" "Hey cheater wait up!" Tara ran fast almost passing her in the process. The door slammed shut behind them making an echo in the silent hallway. Katie gulped lightly and slowed down, "Where is everyone." "Breakfast you idiot. Why do you think I was trying to make you hurry up?" "Well.I never!" Katie fanged hurt. "Ya ya. Hey where's Gary? Hmmm.he said he'd wait for us." Tara mumbled as they entered the empty common room. "right here." Gary called form across the room by the doorway to the boys rooms. "Took you long enough. I almost thought you had left me." "Nah we could never leave ya short man!" Katie laughed and opened the painting to the common room and stepping out. "Hey where's Oliver? He was with you when I went to go wake madam Sleeper up." "Oh he left with Percy got tired of waiting." Gary mumbled with a blush. "Aww how sweet!" Katie cried and giggled. "What?" Both Tara and Gary asked at the same time. "Gary waited for us! He's such a gentlemen!" Katie giggled. "Oh great I'd have to get a romantic roommate." Tara groaned and rolled her eyes slamming the painting behind her. "HEY don't slam!" The fat lady cried getting another groan from Tara. "Gee you aren't a morning person are you Tara?" Gary asked as they turned to the staircase that led to where everyone else was all ready waiting. "Let's just say the only way you can get me up without a broken rib usually is to have Oliver or me mum do it." Tara mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Hmmm..but today no one got a broken rib did they?" Katie asked with one last yawn. "Nope I woke up on my own." She shrugged. "Yeah and before everyone else! Man I heard Percy was the one to rise the earliest in the school but you were up at least an hour before him!" Gary bragged. Tara crossed her arms over her chest and blew out a puff of cold air, "It's cold." "Yeah but hey wouldn't a nice warm cup of hot chocolate help that? Casue if we don't hurry its gonna be a nice cold mug of hot chocolate." Gary muttered darkly as if it was a life staking thing. "Oh fine come on let's hurry then." Katie said and waved it off starting to run down the stairs. Tara sighed and did the same Gary trailing not too far behind her. Smirking she ran faster and slid down the banister until she went flying off the end amazingly she landed on her feet. Katie paused on the steps for a second before running the rest of the way. Katie rolled her eyes, "I would've so laughed if you broke your leg." "Ya know I think I would have to. Usually when I try that at home I fall on my butt." Tara laughed lightly. Gary came to a stop at the stairs gasping for air about three minutes later. Katie giggled and whapped him on the back hard, "Breathe Gary breathe." "Stop Katie I can breathe!" Gary cried and swatted her hand away. "Well if it isn't the lazy Gryffindors." Marcus grinned and walked up to them with three other Slytherins behind him, the newly moved Terence Higgins being one of them. "Oh go away Marcus." Tara said and turned towards him. "Awful late in getting up Tara." Marcus teased her with a grin. Tara cringed at seeing his smile, "Awful late in growing up are we Marcus?" Marcus snorted slightly, "Whatever." Eh turned to his friends, "Let's go guys." As he passed them Gary and Katie moved out of the way but Tara stood her ground. "Ouch Marcus you ogre!" Tara cried as he ran into her, "Are you blind or just stupid? Your supposed to walk AROUND people." Marcus grunted and glared at her, "Well you need to watch where you and your little friends are going!" "Or what?!" Katie cried stepping forward. "You better not lay a hand on any student you cruel little boy!" She stepped forward surprising both Tara and Gary, "You probably couldn't do anything anyways!" "What?!" Marcus cried shocked that she had stood up to him. "You got told." Tara whistled and Gary gulped. "I.I.I..." Marcus stuttered. "I..I..I? What Marcus? Get AWAY before I make you." Katie warned and raised a fist. Marcus cleared his throat and walked off, his goons following. Terrence glanced back and smiled and winked at Katie. "This day just got better." Katie smirked and grabbed Gary and Tara walking forward. Tara's mouth dropped open and she blinked sniffling slightly, 'She told Marcus off! SHE TOLD MARCUS OFF! I'm the only one aloud to tell Marcus off.' She forgot what was on her mind however when she entered the Great Hall. Laughter and talk greeted her ears and she grinned, "Wow more lively than Oliver's house in the morning." Katie flinched as if she was hit. "Hmmm..Well I gotta go find Larry..he said he wanted to talk to me bout somethin. I'll see you two in Transfiguration." Gary waved and ran towards where his brother was waiting. Katie and Tara glanced at each other with a shared smile, "Let's go find Oliver and tell him on what he missed out on this morning." Tara nodded and shrugged, "Hmm k."  
  
~~~~~END Well how was it? I decided to update two chapters a week. No more than that cause my grades are dropping. Well if you review my story than I'll update sooner. How about..6 reviews and then I'll update! Other than that it will be in a week. Well thanks for the review Lovey! I really appreciate your reviews. You've stuck through with me through this all. Angelfish-Smile 


	14. Meow

Pleasant Misery: Meow!  
Chapter: 14/?  
Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does!   
  
Notes: On with the show!!! Oh yeah I'm sorry about this chapter's being so late!  
~~~No really I mean that from the bottom of my heart.~~~  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
  
Meow!  
*Oliver's Point of View*  
"So McGonagall is your first teacher?" I looked up as Percy took a bite out of his muffin and asked me.  
"Yep. Then Snape." I took a bite out of my muffin and glanced around the room. No Tara or Katie yet.   
"Hmmm watch out for Snape he's a real downer to anyone who's not a Slytherin. But McGonagall is an all round nice teacher. AS long as you make sure to get your work down and not talk during her class." I nodded taking all this in making sure I remembered it.  
"So what's your favorite class at this school?" Oliver asked and ate the rest of his breakfast.   
"Eh.... probably Charms class." Percy muttered and looked over at the table of Hufflepuffs. "So where's your friends?"   
"Hmm....well Gary and Tara went to go wake up Katie and the rest of my friends are around here somewhere." I replied and noticed the blank bored look on Percy's face. Opening the Transfiguration book in front of me I continued, "If you want you can leave. I don't need company. They'll be here any minute."  
Percy looked sharply at me making a snapping noise as he did so. I cringed as my own neck ached at the thought. "Are you sur....no that's alright." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Percy I don't need a babysitter."   
"Oh but I don't have much else to do. No Marcus around to foil his plans. Haven't seen the bloke all morning..." He grinned and looked at me. "So anyways, you got any brothers or sisters?"  
"Nope...well Tara can be considered my sister I guess...." I squinted at the blurry book in front of myself.  
"Oh? Wouldn't of thought of her as a sister if I was you..." Grinning Percy chuckled and I blanched, "I think Marcus thinks you two have a...." He paused and made quote marks with his fingers, "Thing."  
My head spinned slightly. A 'thing'? What was that supposed to mean? A 'THING'? She's my best friend for Merlin's sakes!   
I blushed and looked up confused, "WHAT?!"   
"Yep." Percy nodded. "Reckon that's why he is such a git towards you..."  
"Besides the fact my dad's a Muggle, I'm a Gryffindor and SO much more handsome than him?" I snorted going in defense mode.   
Percy laughed and patted me on the back, "Well I mean you have the attention of the one girl he's ever had a crush on and I mean.... ya."  
I gagged. Disgusting! "He's got a crush on Tara?"  
"Oh don't act so shocked!"   
"Why shouldn't I?" I yelled and slammed my book shut. Yuck!  
"Well she's rather cute.... and smart...and well opposites attract you know?" Percy blushed.  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having, "I was talking about the fact that a stupid bloke like Marcus can't have a heart."  
"Oh...of course you were!" Percy laughed and blushed again, his hair almost matching his skin.   
At that moment I heard laughter coming form behind me. SO instinctively I turned and saw a group of second year girls. They gasped as they saw Percy and me looking at them, giggled and ran off.  
Percy grinned, "Man I hope the ladies always stay this into me." (Poor Percy! Lol...prefects don't get the adoration they need!)  
I shook my head, "Anyways why you asking about my family?"  
"Oh no reason!" He laughed at a joke, which I suddenly wanted to know.  
"What about you? You got any brothers, sisters?"  
"Oh you bet I do!" He grinned and counted on his fingers, "Two older: Charlie and Bill they're in their 6th and 7th year, Two younger twins: Fred and George..." He paused and shook his head with a sigh, "Trouble makers, call themselves Gred and Feorge.... bloody hard to tell them apart. They'll be here next year. Then there's my little brother, Ron..." Sighing louder then before he hung his head, "Poor Ron he was a month early and was so frail, still is. Though I don't show it I worry for the git. He's always so.... quiet. Mum and Dad STILL have to carry him around and stuff ya know and with my little sister Ginny..."  
I sighed sympathetically, "I'm sorry man."  
"'S alright mate. You ain't got anything to do with my screwed up family." He laughed and I felt as if he was hiding something, "So back to Tara...."  
I groaned, "What?"  
"Come on tell me that you haven't thought of her more than a friend before! Honestly, up until this morning I thought you were her boyfriend!"  
I leaned back in my chair not really having anything to say. It never really crossed my mind before. On the outside to people who didn't know us it probably seemed that way, me being all protective of her and all. But seriously! Her boyfriend? I think not! Pausing in my thoughts I cringed and had a thought within my thought: Though if I were it wouldn't be that bad, though it wouldn't really change much.   
Suddenly Percy's hand came into view as he waved in front of my face, "Oliver you there?"  
"Oh!" I cried and almost fell out of my chair as I leaned a little too far back.   
"Eh...stupid bloke gonna get a concussion on the first day of school..." I heard Tara laugh from her seat beside me.  
Hey since when was she there? "Oh stuff it!"  
Tara rolled her eyes at me and motioned to Katie beside her, "Katie was trying to tell you something your grouchiness.  
"Yes?"  
"That bloke Marcus ya know he was tryin to scare us and stuff and I mean no offense but I don't see how anyone can take that crap from him, so I told him off!" Katie chattered.  
I looked over at Tara who just sat there shaking her head. Surprising, I woulda thought that she would've told him off.... unless...No way in hell! She can't like him!  
"Oh really well...umm ya is it time for class yet?" I changed the subject but noticed how Katie's grin faltered.   
"Yep it is!" Percy smiled and started to walk off, "I gotta go, can't be late for Dada."  
"Dada?" Gary asked as he walked up behind him.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Percy yelled to us as he ran out the front door, "Professor Quirrel teaches it!"   
"Well I'm gonna start towards class." Tara yawned and stood up. I did the same checking my pocket making sure I had my wand.   
"K let's go." Gary and Katie nodded and we started towards where Dumbledore had said the Transfiguration class was.  
  
  
IN class.... (3rd Person Point of View)  
"Alright!" McGonagall smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now that we have you in your assigned seats."   
Tara smiled at Cedric who was sitting next to her. Oliver who was sitting next to Gary in front of them turned back and rolled his eyes at them. "You two better not even think about throwing spit wads."   
Tara grinned and elbowed Cedric, "Oh we won't...."  
"Alright as I was saying...Transfiguration is quite simple once you get the hang of it. For example, by the end of this week you ALL will have mastered how to turn a regular apple into an orange."   
Gary snorted, "Mrs. M! I'm allergic to oranges."  
McGonagall's eyes flared at the name, "Then you will learn how to change it into a pear."  
Gary opened his mouth to object but Oliver elbowed him, "Shh..."  
"No need for that Mr. Wood. Let him go on. For I assure you if he does in fact try to sneak himself out of an assignment he will find himself with three extra and a month's worth of detention with Mr. Filch."  
"I was only kidding Mrs. M!" Gary laughed, "I LOVE oranges! O and bananas too!"   
McGonagall smiled despite the stupidity of the boy, "Now continuing I would like to give a demonstration while you write down the notes on the board." She paused and flicked her wrist and writing appeared on the blackboard, "Right then get out your quills and parchment."  
AS the students wrote put the notes she continued, "Transfiguration can be used in many ways. Like changing your appearance or species." With that she changed into her traditional cat.   
"Woh! Cool!" Tara laughed and swatted Oliver on the back, "Did you see that?"  
"Yeah!" Oliver said with a twinkle in his eyes. "When are we gonna get to do that?"  
Suddenly the cat Meowed before coughing slightly and turning back into the teacher, "Unfortunately you won't be learning to do THAT. Besides in order to transfigure yourself into an animal you must be registered and have permission form the Ministry of magic."  
The class made whines of protest.   
"Now...now class continue with your notes!" She turned and walked back to her desk muttering under breath, "It would be utter chaos students turning into animals all over the place going and having late night rendezvous...."   
Tara smiled and whispered to Oliver, "Oh and we wouldn't want that."  
Cedric shook his head, "But you have to admit it would be fun."  
They all nodded in agreement before continuing with their notes.  
Tara yawned and shook her head, 'Hope I wake up before Flying class.' She giggled at the situation. 'I'm probably going to have nightmares about Marcus turning into a cat.... CREEPY!'  
  
~~~~~END  
*Rubs temples* Ohhh my head...I have really bad cold.... actually it's a virus but still...I'm sorry it took so long to update. Thankies for the reviews guys! I'd usually thank you one by one but I gotta go and lie down. Oh yeah just to assure you guys Percy is supposed to be out of character...you know how when you grow up you get all well...like Percy is in the books and movie? Growing up he did, yep...*rolls eyes* Delirium getting to me now buh bye.  
  
  
THE CLOBBERMEISTER!  
Angelfish 


	15. Hooch's Potion

Pleasant Misery: Hooch's Potion  
Chapter: 15/?  
Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does!   
  
Notes: On with the show!!! Oh yeah I'm sorry about this chapter's being so late!  
~~~Growing old is mandatory, growing up isn't.~~~  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
  
Hooch's Potion  
(Tara's Point of View)  
I sighed lightly and rubbed my eyes with a flinch. I have to remember to got to Madame Pomfrey and get a sleeping draught. I almost fell asleep in Snape's class. Snape, *shudder* He certainly lives up to his name. My dad had known him when they were younger and he from the stories my father had told had only gotten worse. Luckily Gary was sitting next to me. Otherwise I'm sure it would've been the end of me. I sighed once more before trudging towards the fields where my Flying class was.   
"Tara!" Oliver whined and crossed his arms tilting his head to the side from where he was standing next to the teacher, whom I recognized as Madame Hooch. Hooch.... what an interesting name. (mind laughing) Anyways Oliver and Madame Hooch seemed to be the only people there...well seeing as it was about 10 minutes early that was understan....wait a second Oliver? OLIVER early to class? I have to check that boy's temperature.   
"Oh Oliver what now?" I made an attempt at looking amused as I walked up beside him.   
Madame Hooch's golden eyes twinkled slightly as she looked me over. 'Creepy! Golden eyes?!'   
"Ah so this is her ay? Well miss Rose I'm very glad to meet you. I am Madame Hooch, your Flying teaching and the Quidditch instructor."  
I smiled slightly. So this is what it was about. Oliver is already hooked on Quidditch. "Nice to meet you too Madame Hooch."  
"Yes well Mr. Wood and I were just discussing Quidditch and such. With a wee bit of training your friend Oliver here could be on his way to being one of the Quidditch House members." Oliver smiled in pride and I smiled along with him.  
"Oh really? I wouldn't have thought a stupid bloke like Wood could even get on the broom let alone fly it." I grinned as he gaped. I made an tsking noise with my tongue and waved a finger at him, "Now now Oliver close your mouth! Wouldn't want to swallow a bug now would we?"  
Madame Hooch smiled and shook her head. "Oh dear you sure are a cheeky one."  
Oliver grunted, closing his mouth, and blushed hanging his head, "Tara!"  
Giggling I set my bag down on the bench and hugged Oliver by his side jokingly, "It's alright Ollie I was only kidding."   
Madame Hooch looked at us once more before nodding, "Well I have to be going and getting the brooms."  
I sighed knowing what was about to come out of Oliver's mouth.  
"Can we help?" He said happily and I rolled my eyes.   
"No that's quite alright. I have my teacher assistant to help me." She smiled and walked off. I sighed in relief.   
"Hey Tara..." Oliver said tenderly my arms still around his waist.   
"Hmmm...what?"   
He looked down at me, "Katie told me that you didn't sleep last night..."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What is she telling the whole school now?"  
He laughed and hugged me tightly, "No....well I was just talking to Madame Hooch about seeing if you could sit out."  
I gaped up at him as he pulled me around so I was facing him face to face, "But she said no...She's going to get a...well energy booster. It'll get you really hyper and then it'll wear off right before you got to bed."  
I blinked as he squeezed me gently, before pulling away. I gulped down my heart and scolded myself. "Oliver seriously.... why are you so worried?"  
He laughed nervously, "Well I didn't want you to fall of your broom!"  
I shook my head at him with a small smirk. Was it just me or was Oliver worried? Nah…couldn't be.   
"So Oliver, did you finish that assignment in Potions?" I said and sat down on the grass relaxing. He sat down next to me and stretched his arms over his head.   
"Heck no! Come on between trying to make sure poor Katie didn't spill and keeping an eye on you I hardly got it started!" He groaned and leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky, "Hey look the Quidditch team's practicing."  
I blinked and looked up. Sure enough the Gryffindor Quidditch team were above us practicing. "Hey look at that guy!" I pointed to the Seeker, "Isn't that Percy's brother?"   
Oliver squinted his eyes and smiled, "Yeah it is. Nice observation Rose."   
I rolled my eyes and pouted and watched as his eyes gleamed over as he watched them. 'It's the start of something…I just know it.'  
  
Suddenly a loud plop to my right made us both turn. I cringed as I heaqrd Oliver's groan and growl of anger.  
  
(Marcus Flint's Point of View)  
Rubbing my eyes I groaned and lugged the brooms out of the storage closet. Hooch had me doing her 'dirty' work. She wanted me to clean the brooms for the bloody first years…Ah the price of being such a good flyer. Last year in my Flying class Madame Hooch had seen experience and a great flying future as she called it and had decided that I should share my talent. So here I am Teacher's Assistant or teacher's pet as some of the idiots in my year called it.   
"Mr. Flint are you just going to sit there all day?" I grunted and ignored the old biddy and walked towards the fields.   
Sighing I let my thoughts stray, 'Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow…' That sure brought a smile to my face. I was defiantly going to get a spot. No doubt about it. Of course the Quidditch members from last year will still be there but they had coincidently lost one of they're chasers…which just happened to be my best position.   
Shaking my head I hurried up my pace and groaned inwardly as I got within seeing range of the fields. Sitting there on the greenery was the little harpy and that damn Wood.   
I put a snarl on my face and quickened my pace before drooping the brooms roughly to the ground next to them. Their heads instantly turned to mine and the stupid idiot was at his feet before I could even blink.  
  
(Third Person Point of View)   
Oliver glared at Marcus and stepped forward, "What do YOU want?"  
Marcus rolled his eyes and ignored him before turning to attending the brooms, obviously trying his best to keep his pride around the girl.  
"Oliver honestly stop being so childish!" Tara said and gently nudged him with her foot, "Plus move I'm trying to watch them practice."  
Oliver obliged and stared at Marcus suspiciously before sitting back down.   
Tara smiled in satisfaction and glanced at Marcus as he tried to mend to one of the battered brooms. Despite her hatred for the Flints and their attitudes Tara had noticed something. Marcus was usually only in his 'attitude' around his family friends and well…Oliver. He mostly kept to himself and that bothered her.   
'But why should it? He's Marcus Flint for goodness sakes! The heartless one!' Shaking her head she noted to herself, 'That's not totally true. He did make sure you got Gabbers didn't he?' Sighing she turned back to Oliver and rolled her eyes.   
"Oliver stop that! You're going to ruin the field!" Oliver stopped his picking at the grass at her request and quickly glared at Marcus, expecting him to shot a snotty remark.   
Marcus who was fully engrossed in his work paused and looked behind him just as Madame Hooch started coming his way.   
"AH Miss Rose! I have that potion for you!" She said and bent down handing it to Tara, "Now just swallow it in one gulp and then it'll start taking affect soon."  
Tara nodded and watched as Hooch ushered Marcus over to the side and started talking in hushed voices.   
Tara looked at the black potion glancing silently at a slightly flushed Oliver and sighed, "Oh great, it better not kill me I swear Oliver."   
"Oh just drink it!"   
Tara obliged somewhat unwillingly. As she tried to stop herself from gagging the Flying class students started to gather.  
Tara blinked as sparkly little stars appeared in her vision. 'Woh!' As Oliver helped her up she teetered slightly. Suddenly the drowsiness disappeared from her body and was replaced with a...well let's just say she was so hyper that if she would've been hit by the Hogwarts Express she probably would have been able to jump up and be fine.   
Oliver, who seemed to have noticed this smirked and spun her around before running off with one last glare in Flint's direction and talking to Gary.  
  
  
~~~~~END  
*Giggles and ducks flying computers coming her way* Hey hey stop that! *Laughs and waves at Lily and Loverina, and winking to pokE.* Hey I made a promise. I will not update until Lovey updates! *Pouts* Bu t I'm starting to see that's gonna be months at a time so I promise to update more frequently. I'll try! I have this play coming up in my Shakespeare class and I'm one of the main leads...and well sorry to break it to you but school is a higher priority! Lol...I'm sure you understand! *Ducks meekly* Well I guess.... *giggles* so has the new Harry Potter movie started in your parts? I hope so it starts this weekend in my town! I can't wait!   
THE CLOBBERMEISTER!  
Angelfish 


	16. Competitions

Pleasant Misery: Competitions  
  
Chapter: 16/?   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does!   
  
Beta: The magnificent brillant Loverina!  
  
  
  
Notes: Well I loved the reactions from you guys! I'm going to be having cameos from people. If you would like a cameo just email me with your name, age, what house you want to be in, your attitude and I might, MIGHT, allow you to tell me 'how' you want your cameo. (i.e. you can start a food fight in the great hall or something...lol) Also if any of you have any ideas for my writer's block.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~I live in my own world, but its OK-They know me here.~~~  
  
Angelfish-Smile   
  
  
  
  
  
Competitions  
  
(Author Point of View)  
  
5 weeks after last chapter...Early morning Great Hall...   
  
  
  
  
  
"Tara! Tara!" Cedric cried and ran up to the Gryffindor table, a parchment held tightly in his hand. He smiled at the other Gryffindor's politely before sitting down next to Tara. Tara who was writing the last part of her Essay on werewolves looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's the fuss for Ced?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric shoved the paper towards her, "Read this!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Tara's eyebrow rose higher and unfolded the parchment to look at it. She gasped at what she saw, "Oh my gosh....this is amazing! COOL!!! A competition!"   
  
She read it out to assure herself somewhat-   
  
  
  
  
  
"The Merlin Smarts Project:   
  
  
  
  
  
One student from each house; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor, will be chosen as the 4 school representatives in the wizards scholar competition that will be held this summer at the National Witchcraft and Wizardry School. All ages are eligible. In order to be chosen, you must have a perfect grading in ALL classes by the end of the semester, and must have a teacher's recommendation. Those who do shall be put through a required 'test'. Those who pass the 'test' will be the representatives. "   
  
  
Tara took in a big breath, "Woh cool!" She sighed and turned to Cedric who was literally bouncing, "Are you going to go for it?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes, "Well DUH!" He took it from her and folded it before stuffing it into his pocket. "Are you?"   
  
Tara shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I wonder if Professor Flitwick will give me a recommendation? Hmm...He's my favorite teacher, it's my favorite class too." She trailed off and ran a hand over her face before going back to her essay.   
  
Cedric leaned over her shoulder and looked at it, "You're doing that essay NOW? It's not due for another week!"   
  
  
  
Tara didn't look up but smiled slightly, "And when did you start yours Ced?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric laughed, "You got me there. I did mine the day after it was assigned."   
  
  
  
  
  
Tara shook her head, "We're only in our first year and we're learning about werewolves!" She shook her head, "I don't even think Bill's learned about 'em!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Cedric who had just been sitting there listening attentively looked over his shoulder at his other Ravenclaws who were waving him over, "Eh Rose I gotta go."   
  
  
  
  
  
Tara looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Sure thing, go ahead. I'll see you in Transfiguration." Cedric gave her a dazzling smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek.   
  
  
Tara blinked as she watched him walk away and rubbed her cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Tara you seen Oliver?" Katie asked her as she sat across from her, nibbling on her toast.   
  
  
Tara fidgeted slightly. Katie and her hadn't talked for quite some time now, which was understandable considering the tension between them over the Marcus fight.   
  
  
  
"Umm no Katie I haven't seen him since last night in the common room."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh ok thank you." She got to her feet quickly and walked off to talk to another one of the Gryffindors, leaving her alone once again.   
  
  
Tara shrugged and got back to writing her essay...but was interrupted YET again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hullo." A hoarse voice said behind her. Tara turned automatically towards Marcus.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" She said, aggravated.   
  
  
  
Marcus's hair was ruffled slightly and looked as if he had just gotten stirred up in a blender. He reached out and handed her a rolled up parchment with her name scribbled across it in his somewhat sloppy handwriting. "Here." He ran off before she could say anything and she automatically opened it.   
  
  
  
  
  
She blanched as she looked over the 'chicken scratch' writing. 'Is he serious?  
  
No he can't be....' Suddenly her essay was pushed far from her mind and instead her attention was fully on trying to figure out a way to avoid Marcus for the rest of her life.   
  
  
  
(Oliver's Point of View)  
  
I puffed out a cloud of cold air as I ran down the hallway. As usual I had slept in. Bad habits had started when I got to Hogwarts and frankly it was starting to get me peeved.   
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped as I reached the common room and was shocked to see that no one was there. Usually when I leave the room there are people still roaming around in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh boy I must be REALLY late!" I cried to myself and tipped an imaginary hat to the Fat Lady as I closed the painting.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Huffing and puffing I ran all the way down the corridor but came to halting stop at the sight before me. There stood Marcus Flint, the dirty nasty bloke...towering over Gary who was bleeding from a split lip. I narrowed my eyes and ran forward.   
  
  
  
"Flint!"   
  
  
  
Marcus didn't even look up, he just kept standing there staring at Gary  
  
dangerously, "Go away Wood, this is none of your business."   
  
  
  
  
  
"The hell its not! Gary's my friend!" I said and got down to help Gary up and stepped in between the two.   
  
  
  
"Stop being a bully Flint!" I glared at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You know the only reason someone picks on others is because they themselves are insecure."   
  
  
  
I almost laughed as Marcus blushed but suddenly I was somewhat scared. Marcus could easily overpower me, and now that he was on the Quidditch team he was sure to have more muscle then me.   
  
  
Flint stepped forward and I countered it by stepping back. He raised his hand and I instantly closed my eyes waiting for the impact.   
  
  
  
But instead of a bloody lip I was rewarded with a laugh. Opening my eyes I saw Flint rolling on the ground holding his sides in laughter. A few minutes later I still stood there with Gary behind me watching him, "You done yet Flint?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus stood up and chuckled slightly walking away from us, "Thanks Wood I needed that..."   
  
  
  
As I made a move to go after him Gary grabbed my arm, "No Oliver don't..."   
  
  
  
"Huh? Why?" He stared at me with wondrous eyes.   
  
  
  
"Just forget it k? Please?"   
  
  
  
Sighing I agreed and put an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards Madame Pomfrey's courtiers, "Oh fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes and two lectures later we emerged from the Hospital Wing laughing our heads off while staring at a paper in our hands. It was about some stupid contest for the brains.   
  
  
  
"So you gonna try for it?" Gary asked me his laughter dying down.   
  
  
  
"Nah! You know me...I'm not exactly the smartest one in this school...besides I think Percy has a better chance then me." I shook my head thinking of the goof off.   
  
  
  
"But maybe Flint is...than you can beat him!"   
  
  
  
I stopped in my tracks and looked down at the paper again before smirking, "Hey Gar that's not such a bad idea...Ok sure why not?"   
  
  
  
Gary laughed lightly, "OK. But we better hurry up and get to breakfast and then class or I have a feeling you won't see the light of day to go to that contest!"   
  
  
  
I nodded in agreement and we turned the corner and I ran smack into my old friend, who suddenly seemed to have gotten smaller and frailer.   
  
  
  
"Ugh Tara! Stop running in the hallways!" I said teasingly.   
  
  
  
(Tara's Point of View)   
  
  
  
I looked up at Oliver in shock. "Gosh Oliver you scared me!"  
  
"Gosh Tara you scared me!" Oliver mocked me back before nudging Gary with a laugh, "Anyways what's up?"   
  
  
  
I shook my head of its thoughts before grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him to the other side of the hallway and motioned for Gary to stay there.   
  
  
  
Oliver made a small chuckle and tossed my hair over my shoulder, "Gee I didn't know you liked me THIS much."   
  
  
I groaned and punched his shoulder before reaching in my pocket and pulled out the letter Marcus had written to me.   
  
  
  
"What's that?" Oliver said and got a cute little questioning look on his face.   
  
  
  
I looked around nervously and shoved it to him. "Read it!" He raised an eyebrow before shrugging at Gary and opening it. I wrapped both my arms around the one not holding the letter and nuzzled his arm.   
  
  
About two seconds later I felt Oliver tense and I peeked a look up at him. His face was contorted in disgust and fury. "Oliver?" I ventured.   
  
  
  
His frown increased and his hands started shaking lightly as his fist crumbled the letter, "HOW DARE HE!" Oliver dropped the letter and turned his whole body towards me and towered slightly over me. "WELL?" I whimpered slightly in fear.  
  
When Oliver got angry he REALLY got angry. As if he had noticed this he softened slightly.   
  
  
  
I bit my lip, "Well.... what?"   
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes and picked the letter up before pointing at one of the sentences, '...you deserve so much better than Wood. Someone like ME...'   
  
  
  
I blinked, "And?"   
  
  
  
"Is that true? Are you going to go running to him now?" Oliver grunted and stuffed the letter in his pocket.   
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted so much to say, 'Since when was I with you,' but held it back. "NO!"   
  
  
  
Oliver sighed in relief and was about to say something else before Gary called us.  
  
  
  
Oliver kissed my forehead, "Well you stay away from him."   
  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well DUH!" With that we ran to class.   
  
  
  
Later that night....   
  
  
  
"OK so Maria what do you think?" I said and looked over at the other girl. We had been sitting there ever since dinner gossiping or just talking about anything, currently I was telling her about the little encounter with Oliver that morning.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..." Maria sighed and looked up from her magazine, "I think he's jealous...."   
  
  
  
Ok now THAT got my attention. "WHAT?!"   
  
  
  
"OK before you met Marcus was Oliver ever like that?"   
  
  
  
"No...Not really." I shrugged not liking where this was going.   
  
  
  
"Ok well...my theory is that when he found out that Marcus liked you, another one of these famous competitions you've told me about flared up. He obviously-"   
  
  
  
"No! No way...Oliver only competes when he wants the thing that is the reward! And he does NOT want me!" I countered.   
  
  
  
"Hey hey! Calm down I wasn't saying that! I was just saying that he likes to compete!" She winked at me, "But you know you can interpret it however you want it."   
  
  
  
I groaned and hid my head under the pillow, "Yeah yeah..." 'Maybe I will....' I smiled into the pillow, 'Maybe he is competing for me. Maybe.....'   
  
  
  
"Hey Tara!" I heard a deep voice say from the doorway, "What are you two girls doing? Care if I join you?"   
  
  
  
"Oh Oliver we were just talking about you!" I heard Maria giggle and a thump as she rolled off the bed before replying again stressing every word, "Sure come on in OLIVER!" Damn that girl.   
  
  
  
I buried myself deeper into the covers and pillows as he sat on my bed and leaned back onto my ankles.  
  
~~~~  
  
THE CLOBBERMEISTER!  
  
Angelfish   
  
note: Thanks SO much Lovey! Lol...I had no idea I made so many mistakes! Well people go on and review! 


	17. Hurtful Words

Pleasant Misery: Hurtful Words   
  
Chapter: 17/?   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does!   
  
Beta: The lovely Loverina a.k.a. Laverne !   
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well I love reactions from you guys, drop a line! Cameo Notes: If you would like a cameo just email me with your name, age, what house you want to be in, your attitude and I might, MIGHT, allow you to tell me 'how' you want your cameo. (i.e. you can start a food fight in the great hall or something...lol) Also if any of you have any ideas for my writer's block....just drop me a line.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~I don't care if I get a small part I just want to act. I would even play a tree...but you gotta admit I'd play that tree damn well~~~   
  
Angelfish-Smile   
  
Note: Sorry it took so long to write I've been really depressed lately. I had a play audition in which I tried out for and I didn't get the part I wanted. I still got a part though! And its one of the comic relief's of the play so its all good....lol.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurtful Words   
  
(Author Point of View)   
  
Oliver smiled and pulled Tara so she was sitting up and scooted her over, "Stop being a bed hog!"   
  
"Oliver...this is my bed! Go to your OWN bed!" Tara pouted and stuck her tongue out.   
  
He wagged a finger at her, "Tsk tsk.....Be nice before I decide to move in with you!" Tara scooted over automatically.   
  
"SO...." Oliver laughed and tousled Tara's slightly damp hair from the shower she had just taken.   
  
"Yes Oliver? Did you just come in here to bother us?...and hey how'd you know the password to get into the girls' dorms?" Tara giggled as Oliver tickled her for a few seconds.   
  
"Oi I have my ways.....but hey you didn't happen to see Mr. Flint did you?" Oliver said with a glint in his eyes, which only Tara noticed.   
  
Maria laughed and closed the curtains to her bed, "You guys talk. I'm gonna go to sleep."   
  
She stuck her head out the curtain and made a kissy face at Tara, "Just no snogging!"   
  
  
  
Tara threw her DADA book at her, "Oh go to sleep!"   
  
Oliver yawned and lay down on the pillow staring at the roof of the canopy, "So you got any letters from your parents yet?"   
  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes, "Not only that but I've gotten one from your parents too....you'd think they're worried about me."   
  
  
  
Oliver shook his head and turned towards her, leaning on his elbow, "So you done anything interesting lately?"   
  
  
  
Tara shrugged and rolled on her side, "Not really, just the normal."   
  
Oliver yawned again and burrowed in the pillow, laughing lightly, "Hey your pillows smell good..."   
  
"UH thanks?" Tara raised an eyebrow as Oliver closed his eyes, "Oliver?"   
  
"Hmm...yes?" He opened one eye lazily.   
  
"You shouldn't go to sleep, what if Minerva finds you in here?"   
  
Oliver shrugged, "I'll leave before she does her rounds in the morning."   
  
Tara yawned herself before reaching out and pulling the pillow out from under Oliver's head.   
  
"Are you crazy?"   
  
"It's rumored." Oliver smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.   
  
Tara rolled her eyes and whapped him over the head, "Oh stop that!"   
  
Oliver smiled mischievously, "Why?...Hey did'ja hear about that new competition?"   
  
Tara nodded and tugged her covers from Oliver.   
  
"So are you gonna enter or what?"   
  
Tara laughed and rolled so her back was to him, "Well I was thinking about it. Honestly Oliver...you're actually gonna try for it?"   
  
  
  
Oliver made a small whimpering sound as if he was offended, "Yeah well..."   
  
Tara sighed, "Oh come on I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just didn't expect you to that's all." She raised an eyebrow as she saw her roommates' curtains rustle, "What ARE you doing Maria?!"   
  
  
  
The curtains opened and the optimistic teen stuck her head out, "Just trying to ignore your big mouth."   
  
Tara glared at her with as much anger as she could, "At least this big mouth studied for the test in Astronomy tomorrow."   
  
  
  
Maria giggled and blew a kiss to Oliver over her shoulder, "Live a little Tara."   
  
Tara heard Oliver chuckle before a small weight was placed on her back. She looked over her shoulder with a mock glare, "What are you doing?"   
  
Oliver nuzzled the middle of her back and hugged her, "Night."   
  
Tara surpressed the yawn that tried to make its way past her lips.   
  
  
  
"Just go to sleep..." Oliver replied before falling asleep himself.   
  
Tara yawned for real this time, just in time too, as the lights in the room went out on their own. Her last thoughts as she drifted into a deep sleep were of how in the world she was going to explain this to McGonagall.   
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning.... Tara yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Blinking, she looked to her side.   
  
  
  
"He was gone when I woke up too." Maria said blowing on her drying nail polish.   
  
Tara looked blurrily at Maria and shivered before getting back under the covers.   
  
Maria rolled her eyes and called behind her to the other girl across the room, "Yo Katie it's time to get up! Upsidaysie!"   
  
A grumble came from the girl and then a small shuffle, "Tanx Maria...*yawn* Hey what about her?"   
  
Tara snored slightly and threw her arms over her face as a cloud moved, making the sunlight hit her.   
  
Maria tossed Katie a small evil smirk, "Oh don't worry I'll get her up..."   
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders and sent a confused look to Tara, "Hey Maria, was it just my imagination or was Oliver in here last night?"   
  
  
  
Suddenly Tara sat up, "Oliver? Where?..."   
  
"Yeah Katie he was...hey you go down I'll see you in class!" Maria said as Katie went down anyways.   
  
Maria looked back at Tara and was shocked to see her sitting on her bed, fully dressed, fidgeting, and looking ashamed.   
  
Maria blinked and tested her nail polish, satisfied she got up and motioned for Tara to follow, "What's the matter chica?"  
  
Tara sighed and wrung her hands together as Maria closed the girls' dorm door behind them, "Well...I really don't know. Have you ever had one of those dreams where you know you're sleeping but as hard as you try, you just can't seem to wake up?"   
  
At Maria's nod she continued, "Well I had one of those...it was alright until I actually started worrying, cause even for a dream it was TOO long to be stuck."   
  
Maria raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"   
  
Tara waved her off, "O nothing!"   
  
Maria laughed, "Ok Tara you are weird..."   
  
Tara sighed, "I know but come on, I grew up with Oliver. I can't help it!"   
  
Maria nodded at that, "Gotta agree with you there.." She winked, "But he is cute."   
  
Tara opened her mouth to reply but a small snicker from her side averted her attention, "Uhhh...Oh hey Percy! Long time no see! What are you doing lurking in the hallway? Doesn't seem like something you'd do...more of a Slytherin's job."   
  
Percy gave her a dry look, "Comparing me to a Slytherin, Tara? Honestly...I can't believe you just did that!"   
  
Tara put a hand over her mouth, covering it as she yawned. "Well you don't have to yell!"   
  
Percy glared before continuing, "So I hear you're gonna enter the competition?"   
  
Tara blinked and nodded, "Well it wasn't for sure, but I guess so. Where'd you hear it from though?"   
  
Percy shrugged as they walked towards the common room, "Oliver told me this morning...poor Oliver. After he heard you were entering he went and got his sign up sheet from Dumbledore and ripped it to shreds..."   
  
Tara gave a small startled noise. 'He what? But why'd he do that? I didn't hurt his feelings that bad, did I? Oh great, I didn't mean to!'   
  
  
  
"Why'd you want to know Percy?"   
  
Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his sign up sheet, "I'm signing up myself."   
  
Tara coughed in shock and Maria pounded on her back, "Breathe Tar' breathe!"   
  
Percy frowned and put it away, "Now I see why he quit. You sure are mean Tara.."   
  
Tara groaned and continued beside Percy, "Oh I didn't mean to! It's just kind of shocking. The both of you don't seem like the type to do that kind of thing."   
  
Percy sighed, "Well Tara I'm a lot of things that people don't think I am. Look there's a difference Tara, between Oliver, you, and me."   
  
  
  
He looked at Tara, "Now I hate to admit it but Oliver is just average, he's not dumb and yet he's not overly smart. Now you...you study day in and day out. You're always prepared. But see, that's where we are different; our studying habits. I study at night for approximately an hour, really paying attention to little details... Besides, I am a year older than you, Tara, so don't expect to beat me." he flashed a grin at her.   
  
  
  
Tara gaped, "Well sorry to break it to you Weasley, but I study at a second year level anyways. The only class I'm having trouble in is Flying... so technically I am as, if not better, then you."   
  
  
  
Percy shot her an angry look before stalking off into the common room. Maria broke the silence, "Umm...well that was interesting...awfully harsh Tara."   
  
  
  
"Awfully harsh?! AWFULLY HARSH?! Did you not just hear him? And I quote, 'Don't expect to win.'" Tara's face turned beet red in anger.   
  
  
  
Maria raised her hands, "Woh calm down....look, I'm sorry but he has a point. He's older and smarter Tara. You really shouldn't get your hopes up. Besides, there're many other people out there who could still beat you, don't take it all out on Percy."   
  
  
  
Tara ignored her and continued, her ego slightly bruised. 'Well ok it was kind of harsh...but he was being rude! But I really had no right to say that...Ah he'll get over it.'   
  
~~END Chapter   
  
Notes: How was it? Again...really sorry about being so late....But perhaps if Lovey quickened with HER chapters I might have the inspiration to hurry up with mine! SO go check out her story, 'The Moonlit Beach.' Read and Review it! Check out my other one too....I hope you liked it...bye! Also Lovey as I said before and  
  
probably will say again: With out you I am nothing! Lol..As you saw before my  
  
revisions, I NEED you as my beta, you do a great job. I was really shocked at my mess  
  
ups. I can't believe I was SO bad! Anyways.now it's your turn! UPDATE or I swear on  
  
all that's good about Oliver, I will never update another one of my stories!  
  
Angelfish-Smile 


	18. Crushing

**Pleasant Misery: Crushing**

** Chapter: 18/?**

Disclaimer: Don't own um J.K. does! 

Beta: The lovely Loverina a.k.a. Laverne !   
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well I love reactions from you guys, drop a line! 

Cameo Notes: If you would like a cameo just email me with your name, age, what

house you want to be in, your attitude and I might, MIGHT, allow you to tell me

'how' you want your cameo. (i.e. you can start a food fight in the great hall or

something...lol) Also if any of you have any ideas for my writer's block....just

drop me a line.   
  


~~~I don't care if I get a small part I just want to act. I would even play a

tree...but you gotta admit I'd play that tree damn well~~~ 

Angelfish-Smile 

Note: Sorry it took so long to write I've been really depressed lately. I had a

play audition in which I tried out for and I didn't get the part I wanted. I

still got a part though! And its one of the comic relief's of the play so its

all good....lol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crushing 

(Author Point of View) 

Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall…

Tara mumbled to herself as she went over the essay question once more. 'What caused the end of the Troll revolt? Who cares?!' 

"Tara?" Oliver asked as he sat next to her on the grass, dusting his hands off on his pants. He waited patiently for a few seconds, "Tara?" When he got no response again he looked over her shoulder and blinked, "You're still doing that?"

Tara's eye twitched slightly and she looked up at him, "Yeah I am…why? Did you finish it all ready?"

 Oliver nodded and laughed lightly, "Tara, you're overanalyzing the question. It's easy if you just read it and don't try to find extra hooks."

Tara looked more intently at him, "Oh…" Blushing slightly she looked back down for a few moments before looking up again, scarlet, "My gosh! That was SO easy! HOW did I not see that?"

            Oliver sighed and patted her back as if he was comforting her, "What can I say, I'm just more talented than you at seeing this type of thing."

Her eyes sparkled, "You mean more talented at finding the easier way out of things?"

Oliver froze for a moment before forcing a smile on his face, his eyes diverted to across the Slytherin table, "You know me all too well Tara." 

Tara frowned and looked across the room, seeing only a few students and no one that would really get this type of reaction, she sighed, "Oliver?"

Oliver turned to her and glanced back at the table every once in a while, "Yeah?"

Tara grabbed the side of his face and pinched his cheeks a little, "Pay attention to me when I'm talking, I know your mom taught you better than that!"

Oliver immediately looked to her with an irritated sigh, "What?"

Tara pouted and dropped her arms, "Never mind." Going back to her essay, she tried to ignore Oliver.

            Oliver looked back over at the Slytherin table at the red headed girl. She was, in one word, breathtaking. Her hair fell in soft little winglets around her face, the paleness of her skin contrasting perfectly and sending off a soft glow. He watched as she laughed and chatted with the girls around her, her green eyes glittering with amusement. Sighing he leaned forward on his elbows and literally stared at the 'angel'.

Hearing him sigh, Tara looked up and saw the dreamy _expression on his face. Following his line of vision, she scowled as she saw a former acquaintance of hers, Julia Jackson. Looking back at Oliver, she made a disgusted face but her heart 'twitched' slightly, new sensations taking over. It didn't take her long to figure out what they were- jealousy and hatred. 

Oliver sighed once more and offhandedly glanced at Tara. His eyes bugged out and he gulped nervously at seeing the tight grip she had on her quill, and the angry glare she was focusing on him and him alone. Tara locked eyes with him and he noticed the hint of sadness. 

Shaking her head Tara looked away and gathered her things before getting to her feet and dashing out of the room. Oliver was about to follow her when the red haired beauty caught his eye. She waved a little at him and giggled as one of the girls beside her rolled her eyes. 

Oliver smirked and raised an eyebrow before walking over towards them. Just then, yet another figure walked out the door to the great hall following Tara.

Hogwarts Garden…

                        Tara sat down at one of the tables in the garden and angrily threw her essay to the ground, seething in anger, "How could he?! I can't believe he likes that prissy obnoxious ogre!" Growling unpleasant words under her breath she leaned down to pick up her crumpled essay. 

"I wouldn't say she was /that/ ugly. I mean red hair is always very attractive, no matter who its on." A voice called from behind Tara causing her to jump up and blush. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the one person she expected to never talk to her again standing there, "Percy!"

Percy smiled a little his eyes dripping with amusement, "SO I take it you don't like Oliver's new crush?"

Tara blushed brighter, "Well...I...uh…" Percy laughed a little at that and sat down next to Tara's stuff on top of the table. 

Tara sat down below him in a seat and looked at him, "Umm…Percy are you mad at me? I mean…for staying in the competition and going against you."

Percy's composure relaxed a little, "Well after thinking about it I realized I was being rather stupid, I apologize for my attitude the other day. It's just…see, my brothers' were always good at other stuff, like Quidditch, I could never be as good as them in Quidditch, and well I found something finally that I'm good at." Pausing he looked to her, "DO you understand where I'm coming from?" 

Tara shook her head, "Unfortunately I have no siblings, so no. But I guess I could imagine." Looking down a little, her head hanging, she continued, "I said some pretty mean things myself and I regret it. I hope you'll accept my apology," Looking up again she sighed in relief at not seeing an angry or mad _expression. Trying to flatten out her paper, she added, "I haven't had the chance to apologize to Oliver and I don't really feel like talking to him ever again."

Percy chuckled and slipped into the seat next to her and did a small spell to fix the wrinkled paper, "Ah give the guy some slack. I'm sure you've had a few crushes before."

Tara blushed deeply and took the paper from Percy, "Only one…" A look of anger came across her face, obviously upset with herself.

Percy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh? OH!!! You don't mean?!" He put a hand to his forehead and chuckled a little, "I take back my comment earlier, don't give the guy slack. Ignore him or something and that'll get his attention."

            "Doubt it, I stormed off and he didn't even seem to notice." Tara reasoned and added a few things to her essay before rolling it up and turning her full attention to Percy. 

Percy sighed, "Ok here's the thing...guys don't show their emotions much…but when they do they mean it. Like when you got those love letters from Marcus, Oliver showed a protective and yet jealous side. I mean the way he acted and the things he said, and I quote from a conversation that went on in the guys dorms, 'If that slimey git writes her another letter or looks at her again, and I hear about it, I'll rip his throat out and shove that ego of his right up his arse!'" Percy stopped to see Tara's reaction. 

He wasn't disappointed. First, a look of disgust from the crude and bluntness of what Oliver had said, then a small blush and then finally a small smile. 

Tara looked at him, "You aren't lying? He really said that?"

Percy nodded and smiled at the younger girl, "He's got quite a language problem when he's angry. He surprised all of us with that little statement of his."

Tara giggled a little, "He always has been like that. Back in kindergarten at the Muggle school we went to, one of the kids started picking on me and he got a whole bucket full of sand from the sand box and put it down the kid's pants. I remember Oliver had to sit in the corner for the whole day and wasn't allowed to come and play in the sandbox again." 

Percy's eyes rolled as he laughed, "Why is it I could see that happening?" 

Tara shrugged a little before sighing and setting her arms on the table and her head on her arms, "I guess I'll just have to deal with him liking Julia. I mean I may not like her but Oliver does and he's so stubborn, so I should get use to it."

"Ah but she'll cause more trouble for him. She's a Slytherin, and from what I can tell, carries some baggage that would probably not be good for Oliver either." 

"Yes, but that won't change his mind…" Tara looked up and smiled a little, "It's alright really, Percy."

            Percy shook his head for a second before a look of realization came across his face, "Wow! I'm a genius!...ok so Marcus has a crush on you right?" Tara grimaced but nodded, "..and you have a crush on Oliver, who might have a crush on you." At her protest, Percy silenced her with a glare, "Look just go with me here…we can make Oliver jealous!"

            Tara tilted her head a little, "Jealous? How?"

Percy flinched a little, "You aren't going to like it...but by having you date Marcus-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Tara stood up scowling, "I don't like him!"

Percy sighed in frustration, "You don't have to like him, just make him believe you do, and once Oliver hears about it, he'll instantly be paying full attention to you again."

Tara looked slightly peeved but sat down anyways, "Isn't there any other way? Like couldn't I date Cedric or something?" She blushed a little and popped her mouth shut.

Percy raised an eyebrow but got a determined look on his face, "Nope, nope…It's gotta be Marcus. Oliver hates Marcus and it would catch his attention more." 

"But his teeth are gruesome!" Tara said sounding defeated. 

Percy shrugged, "Well get use to it…now get out a fresh piece of parchment, time to set this plan into action…." 

~~END Chapter 

Well that chapter was...interesting. I hope you liked that chapter everyone! 

psyco chick 2006: I am glad to have helped you on a sad day...I'm sorry this took so long to write, I did in fact have writer's block. Lol…^__^ I was jinxed!

Oh yeah and thanks to Laverne for being the best beta ever and waiting so long for me to update! You rock girl! 

Angelfish-Smile 

p.s. go to the account of 'Draco Dreamers' and check out the Draco Malfoy story on there…*drum roll* It's by me! Yep that's right...that is a joint account with Talia, my friend dedicated to Draco Malfoy, or as I like to call him 'Draco-cry-me-a-river-Malfoy.' ^__^ 

p.s.s. I am SO sorry for taking so long! I had my play performances and then I caught scarlet fever….really I'm sorry and I promise to come out with the next chapter as soon as I can!


	19. Untitled19

Pleasant Misery: A Need Chapter: 19/? Disclaimer: This will win an award for the most original disclaimer ever.I do not own, so do not sue. Beta: The lovely Loverina a.k.a. Laverne ! (however, this chapter was not beta read, because I was so excited and wanted it to be posted! ^.^)  
  
  
  
Cameo Notes: If you would like a cameo just email me with your name, age, what house you want to be in, your attitude and I might, MIGHT, allow you to tell me 'how' you want your cameo. (i.e. you can start a food fight in the great hall or something...lol) Also if any of you have any ideas for my writer's block....just drop me a line.   
  
~~~The Prince of Darkness is a gentleman. ~~~ Angelfish-Smile Note: I know about half of you out there aren't there anymore. But I am really glad that I finally got this chapter out. I've had a viral infection, better known as a virus, in my throat and just have had the worst writer's block EVER. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. A Need (Author Point of View) Dust ridden books lay in stacks, tiny cobwebs from the ceiling clinging to them. A loud sigh followed by a stamping sound can be heard. "Remind me again how we ended up in this position..?" An irritated grumble came from Tara as she slammed a book shut and started on the next. Her auburn hair was held up in a large clip and her eyes were icy and cold. "Hmm.I'm not quite sure of that myself really I'm a little fuzzy about this whole thing." Katie murmured as she reached and silently erased some markings and ink spills in some of the books with a wave of her wand. After a few minutes she looked over at the irritated girl who was glaring at her, "what? It's not like I knew that Snape was on rounds last night, I thought it was McGonagall's turn." Tara almost snarled and her right eyebrow twitched up a bit, "That's not the point. If you had any idea we would be caught you shouldn't have had us do it!" "Oh coommee on Tara, stop being such a troll about the whole subject." Jennifer piped up from beside her suddenly, handing them some more books. "..." Tara's silent icy look silenced any pleas of being un-troll-like. "I was caught streaking threw the halls by Professor Snape, and now I am stuck in detention every day for the next TWO months. And that's not even the worst of it.." Jennifer and Katie shared a look as they sensed she was starting to rant. "HALF the population of this school saw me in my birthday suit! Every time I turn a corner I can hear people whispering about my birthmark on my butt.or maybe about my appendix scar...oh wait how about that farmer's tan of mine?!" Katie nervously put a hand on her shoulder, "oh come Tara, it's not that bad, I mean, just this morning, I heard some of the guys talking about Jennifer. You aren't the only one everyone's gossiping about." "Katie, that was Chris McCarty, Jennifer's boyfriend, who was talking about her. Of course he wasn't talking about me." Jennifer seemed to steam up at this, "You know what Tara?! I think you're trying to steal everyone's glory and be center of attention!" Tara stood up slamming her book closed, "Y-your..INSANE!" Tara tried to keep her voice stern and filled with shock but the truth was out in the open. She had been striving for attention lately. Ever since last month with the incident involving herself and Marcus Flint and their 'fake' relationship, she had been trying to get more and more attention. Truth be told it excited her having everyone's eyes on her. Especially a pair of soft brown ones, but enough of that back to the present. Katie gave a cocky grin to Jennifer, "oh no.look now she's trying to become an actress. She doesn't do it well does she? Lying that is." Jennifer gave a wicked smirk and shook her head in agreement with Katie, but the whole situation had a hint of amusement in it. "Oh but I think she has potential. I mean it took some guts to pretend to go out with Marcus.and a strong stomach." Tara opened her mouth to protest this conversation but a deep voice broke the moment, "Yeah I don't see how she managed to hold his hand without retching all over the place." Tara's head turned slowly to look at Oliver and she flinched as he waved at Katie, ignoring her. "McGonagall said that all your shifts of detention are over for the day." He said and smiled brightly at the two other girls. Slowly he turned to Tara and nodded, "Oh and Percy told me to tell you that he can't make it to whatever you two had planned tonight, he has to study for tests and such.."  
  
Tara held back her disappointment as she gathered up her robes and snapped them back on taking off quickly without a word to Oliver. As she reached the dark hallway she could just imagine the non-existent looks of distaste the other three had darted towards her, but brushed it off. This was all Percy's fault, she had decided. All Percy and his stupid ideas . Instead of causing Oliver's jealousy to make him become protective of her, it had caused him to look at her with disgust and shun away from her. With one action, she had lost her one and only true friend. But they were teenagers, by the end of next week everything would be back to normal. Well, somewhat at least. Sure there was the little factor her social reputation had been ruined and all. "eep!" Coughing Tara fell backwards her books going flying. One landed on her head and she groaned. Lifting a hand up to get it off her face she blinked as she came face to face with a sputtering girl. " Ah'm so sorreh! Ah wasn' watchin' whe'e ah was goin'." The dark haired girl shook her head and hung it a bit as she crouched down and helped Tara gather her things. "Ah'm so sorreh Sugah." (A/N: I killed the Southern accent, dear god, I feel so bad. And I'm a swamp rat from the south too! Heh...Anyways sorry for interrupting your reading.) "Oh.that's alright!" Tara managed a shaky smile though she inwardly wondered where this girl was from. She sure had an interesting accent, that was for sure! Taking her dropped book from the black haired girl she stood up and eyed the other. "Are you new?" "Mmhmm! Firs' year!" Nodding the other giggled and extended her hand, "Lily, or Lils, whateva ya prefer, Hufflepuff." Tara took the hand nodding in thought, "Tara, Gryffindor." After they shook hands Tara fidgeted a bit as she put her books in her book bag. Suddenly Lily's eyes widened and she gasped putting a hand to her mouth, "Oh wait! I kno' ya! Yer the girl that was datin' Marcus right?" Tara sourly nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, "yes that's me.." "Oh sugah! That means yer the one who's friends with Wood!" She grabbed Tara's arm with one of her well manicured hands and jumped up and down a bit, "you have to come with me right away! I have somethin ta show ya!" With that said Lily and Tara ran down the hall. ~*~ Narrowing his eyes as he watched Tara run down the hall with the Hufflepuff girl, Marcus snarled, before turning to face his companion, "Enough is enough.She's going to pay for tricking me." Terrence tilted his head a bit at the other and blinked, "But.how? You can't hurt her!" "Oh No..I would never hurt her. She's to valuable to me for that." Marcus smirked as he put his hands on his hips, peeking around the corner again as he heard three familiar voices talking as they walked from the library. "I may not physically hurt her, but I know just how to get to her.." His eyes narrowed at the retreating back of the Scottish Gryffindor as a plan slowly formulated itself in his mind. Oh yes.She would pay alright. Broken hearts always were the worse form of payment there was. The most painful, effective and long lasting. ~~END Chapter Notes: I'm so terribly sorry I took so long with this. It isn't too my satisfaction really, and I got Lily's cameo all wrong. This chapter wasn't very exciting and didn't ahev the elements I wish it had, btu none-the-less I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review this. I'm having the worst case of writer's block ever right now So anything you have that could help me I'd appreciate it. Maybe a story you wrote yourself about Oliver, some pictures, a cheery note, whatever. Just send it to my email provided on my profile : Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com. Angelfish-Smile 


	20. Admire

**Pleasant Misery: Admire**

** Chapter: 20/?**

Disclaimer: This will win an award for the most original disclaimer ever…I do not own, so do not sue. 

Chapter- This chapter is like what one might call a monologue I guess…sort've. It's a side story and has nothing to do with the actual story. So, technically, you can just skip this and go on and wait for the next time I update. But, if you chose to; read this. And I have a challenge for you while you read it…

Challenge- Who is the secret admirer and who are they admiring? 

In your review leave me a small note saying who you think it is...BUT also leave comments on it, because technically that's illegal I believe.   
  


~~~The Prince of Darkness is a gentleman. ~~~ 

Angelfish-Smile 

Note: Well, I lost all my 'fans' I had for this story. I am positive. Well I guess having a life ahs finally caught up with me..as well as writer's block. Honestly I have no idea where I was going with –any- of my stories. But, in honor of Valentine's day I sat down and wrote this chapter because I fell in the mood to write something. Also, this is my 20th chapter! YIPPEE!!!!! -**Squeals**- I am ashamed to admit I have not yet even finished OotP. Though pretty much everyone spoiled it for me and I know everything that happens…and screw them cause Sirius is not dying… I need him for when Harry comes into the picture! Bwahaha…Ehem, anywho, here you go. Chapter 20- Crumb Trails, dedicated to Sirius Black, aka Mr. Snuffles. 

Admire 

-I wanna be the air that you breathe..-

I sent her two more roses as an after thought. I know two dozen should have been enough, but I couldn't help it. I'll tell ya though, it was worth it in the end. Seeing her blush in the middle of the great hall like that and cradle them like a child. 

I never thought I'd be able to wipe that big grin off my face, matter of fact, it took me about two classes to do so, in the end the only real reason it stopped because of Snape. But then again, he always had this strange way to just ruin a guy's day.  

Maybe one day I'll have the courage to walk up to her and tell her how I truly feel, but until then…I'm fine with just watching her. I'm fine with just being the goofy friend that she never takes seriously. I'm fine with standing back and watching her go to him; watching her go and get hurt. I'm fine with being her shoulder to cry on. But hey, that's just how mother raised me. I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, yes that's a lie. I would kill to have her arms around me, to have her look at me like that; her soft feathery touch on my hand reassuring me that she's there. My dreams would come true, the love of my life not a mirage anymore. 

She didn't meet me at the library like she said she would. I feel crushed. I feel like, maybe, she doesn't even care anymore. Maybe she doesn't even want me as a friend anymore. Quite frankly, the idea scares me. I asked –him- if he had seen her. He said he hadn't, but the way he stares off into space, I know he has. It makes me angry to think, even now he's being such a jerk. 

He pretends at times even to not know her. The again, he doesn't. Not like I do at least. He could never understand her. He's not the one she confides in. You know, I once heard her talking to her friends saying. She was talking as any other girl our age does. Love sick. She said, that there's only one guy out there worth crying over, and if he is the one, he wouldn't even dream of making you cry. Then why does she think of him? Why not me? If anything I've done just the opposite and helped her stop crying. What has he done? He doesn't deserve her..

I told her that once. She just smiled at me and shook her head. She said it was his faults that made him who he was, and she wouldn't change anything about him. Even if he did make her cry, she didn't care. He was what she couldn't have, and just that fact made him all the more irresistible. 

Winter break is over now. I came back to school different. Changed. Then again, so did she. Something happened that I know not of, and for once, I don't go out of my way to find out what it is. I think I finally realized that she was also unattainable She'll always love him, and I can only hope he could show her that love in return. Show her the love I couldn't. 

I'll never be over her…and though it shames my pride, I cry every night for it. 

Maybe one day I'll forget about love and go back to my pride though. You can't have one without the other, I've learned. Actually, you can't have many things when you're in love…but hey only fools fall in love, and I'm the biggest fool there ever was. 

~~END Chapter 

Notes: Well, what did you think? Who is it? I know it's not that good and not that long. But as I said. I suffer from writer's block and well…I'm experimenting with my styles. Anyways…REVIEW! Heh…maybe if I get enough I'll update sooner than this time. 

Angelfish-Smile 


End file.
